Se faire larguer par James
by Phineas is looking at you
Summary: Traduction. Basé sur le film 'Comment se faire larguer en dix leçons'. Lily a trouvé le moyen infaillible pour se débarrasser de James : Devenir la pire des petites amies. Ce qu'elle n’avait pas prévu ? Sa résistance !
1. Le pari des garçons

_Mesdemoiselles chères lectrices, _

_Je suppose que vous avez déjà, toutes, vu le film 'Comment se faire larguer en dix leçons' ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, demandez à vos copines, ça vous évitera de vous faire larguer la prochaine fois. Traite de bavardage : ce n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir vu pour apprécier la fic, mais sachez qu'elle est basée dessus. Cette chère Loves to dance a fait un travail remarquable que je me fais un plaisir de vous faire découvrir. _

_Je me permettrai de reprendre la désormais célèbre maxime "Les reviews sont le seul salaire du traducteur" un peu trafiquée pour vous rappeler le moyen le plus rapide et efficace de me faire part de vos réactions. _

_Prenez votre humour avec vous et votre mal en patience (les choses sérieuses commencent un tout petit peu plus tard ...)_

_Si la VO vous intéresse, le lien est dans mon profil_

_Enjoy_**  
**

* * *

**Se faire larguer par James  
**

**Chapitre 1**

**Un pari entre garçons**

« Déjà la septième, qui aurait cru que ça arriverait si vite ? » Demanda James Potter à ses trois meilleurs amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrew.

C'était un premier septembre, jour de retour vers Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie, et aussi la dernière année du groupe. Et pour l'instant, ils étaient à bord du Poudlard Express, en route pour leur école préférée.

« Je sais, C'est dur de croire qu'on n'a pas encore été renvoyés » Dit Sirius Black en riant. Rire faisait se dégager de lui une beauté unique. Il paraissait charmant et séducteur en même temps, rendant les filles folles de lui. Son rire, ainsi que ses superbes cheveux noirs ou encore ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

Et il n'était pas le seul… Les 4 garçons avaient créé leur groupe, et s'étaient autonommés les maraudeurs. Et en tant que groupe, ils avaient probablement brisé plus de règlement de l'école que tous les autres élèves réunis. Ils adoraient sortir du château tard dans la nuit, ou faire un saut aux cuisines pour une petit casse croûte nocturne. Sans mentionner leur passe temps favori : lancer des sorts à leurs camarades.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore t'es réellement fait Préfet en Chef, Cornedrue ! » Dit Peter. Comme il le faisait souvent, il chassa quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes lui étant tombées devant les yeux pendant qu'il parlait.

Cornedrue était le surnom de James. Cela s'était passé quelques années avant, la plus grande chose que les maraudeurs soient jamais arrivés à faire. En réalité, Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Une fois par mois, il était forcé de quitter le château pour se transformer sans risquer de blesser quiconque. Ses trois meilleurs amis ne supportaient pas l'idée qu'il soit seul durant la pleine lune.

Aussi mirent-ils en place un plan. Quelque chose de vraiment dangereux et carrément illégal. Mais ils y étaient arrivés. Ils étaient devenus animagi. James se transformait en un puissant cerf, Sirius en un gros chien et Peter en un rat. Ils avaient alors pu accompagner leur ami lors des pleines lunes sans danger pour eux – vous savez, un loup-garou, aussi sauvage et furieux qu'il soit, ne s'en prend pas à d'autres animaux.

« Sérieusement, il doit avoir définitivement perdu ses bois » Dit Sirius.

« Je sais » Admis James, qui était lui aussi en train de se demander comment le directeur avait pu faire de lui un préfet en chef. Mais l'aspect positif était que la préfète en chef, son homologue féminine, n'était autre que Lily Evans. Enfin, il y avait de bonne chance que ce soit elle.

James sourit rien qu'en l'imaginant. Elle, c'était une jeune fille de leur année, aussi à Gryffondor, avec de sublimes et longs cheveux roux, ses yeux verts en amande qui feraient trembler n'importe quel gars d'amour pour elle en un regard, même ses dents étaient parfaitement blanches et alignées, brillantes à chaque fois qu'elle souriait.

Elle était parfaite, et James savait qu'il l'aimait déjà. Le seul problème était que les sentiments n'étaient pas retournés. Il l'avait poursuivie pendant toute sa cinquième année, devenant charmant quand elle était dans les parages, la couvrant de petites attentions. Elle ne lui avait même jamais accordé ne serait-ce qu'un jour.

En fait, elle était peut-être la seule fille de l'école qui ne donnerait pas à James, ou à un des trois maraudeurs, le temps d'une journée. Elle ne supportait aucun d'eux, pas même Remus qui était le plus responsable d'entre eux. Enfin, il semblait être le plus responsable du groupe, avec ses cheveux couleur chocolat au lait et ses apaisants yeux bruns. Mais Lily ne l'aimait quand même pas.

Elle était différente, vraiment différente.

Elle n'était pas impressionnée par ses cheveux noirs décoiffés, ses yeux noisette, son mètre quatre-vingt cinq, ses remarquables aptitudes magiques, et pas même par le fait qu'il ait été élu capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch durant leur 6e. Elle ne faisait pas attention à son physique ou à son sourire qui faisaient tourner la tête des filles. Non, Lily Evans était quelqu'un de différent, loin de l'ordinaire. Mais c'était ça, et bien plus, qui le faisait se retourner sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle passait.

« Tu penses à une certaine miss Evans ? » Demanda Remus

James fit un retour écrasant à la réalité, rougit et répondit « Comment t'as su ? »

« Pour commencer, tu semblais perdu quelque part dans les étoiles » Lui confia Remus

« On était juste en train de parler que tu es préfet et elle est certainement préfète » Ajouta Sirius

« Et puis, quand ne penses-tu pas à elle ? » Termina Peter. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question

« Ok, vous m'avez eu » lâcha James « Je peux vous dire que cette année va être différente. Elle va être l'année durant laquelle je vais sortir avec Lily Evans »

Ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Lily Evans, sortir avec James Potter ? Aucune chance. A chaque fois que le jeune homme lui en avait fait la proposition, elle l'avait envoyé promener, prétextant qu'elle préférerait un rendez-vous avec le calamar géant ou pire, avec Rogue. Et ces deux choses étaient vraiment le haut de la liste des 'non- fréquentables', en particulier Rogue.

Rogue était un jeune homme de leur année, de la maison serpentard. La maison d'où provenait presque tous les mages noirs ayant étudiés à Poudlard. James disait souvent que s'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard, il aurait préféré quitter Poudlard et apprendre la magie avec sa mère à la maison. Rogue était sûrement le garçon le plus dégoûtant de leur année. C'est comme s'il prenait plaisir à donner l'impression de ne jamais se laver, à en juger par ses cheveux gras. Il était aussi la cible préférée des maraudeurs. Que ce soit le pendre sur un arbre la tête en bas ou s'amuser avec lui jusqu'au moment où il s'enfuyait à l'infirmerie.

La plupart des étudiants appréciaient de les voir s'en prendre à lui, même les membres de sa propre maison. Il était aussi extrêmement égocentrique. La seule étudiante qui ne supportait pas cela n'était autre que Lily Evans. Elle les stoppait à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait, pour seule récompense de se faire appeler 'sang de bourbe' par lui.

Même quand il l'appelait par ce nom stupide, elle prenait encore sa défense, autant qu'elle prenait celle de n'importe quel autre élève. Lily était juste trop gentille pour son propre bien, cherchant toujours à protéger le monde du moindre danger, y compris les autres élèves.

« Je suis sérieux » Reprit James en croisant les bras. Ses amis riaient toujours d'imaginer Lily lui donner sa chance.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle va y réfléchir cette fois ? » Demanda Remus, faisant de son mieux pour arrêter de rire.

« Parce que je suis exactement le genre de mec dont elle a besoin. Je suis intelligent, talentueux, mignon » Commença James

« Et modeste aussi » Plaisanta Peter

« Oh, ferme là » le brusqua James, ne riant qu'à moitié « Vraiment, je suis celui qu'il lui faut. Je sais ce que les femmes veulent, je sais comment leur plaire. Je sais quand les réconforter et comment. Je sais comment gagner leur cœur. Je peux faire tomber n'importe quelle femme amoureuse de moi »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait toujours sans toi ? Tu lui cours après depuis déjà deux ans ! » S'exclama le loup-garou

« Oui, mais tu vois Remus, il me manquait une qualité essentielle que j'ai maintenant. De la maturité » James confia à ses amis.

Amis, qui n'en pouvant plus, éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. James Potter, Mature ? Aucune chance. Il pensait toujours que mettre des bombabouses dans un couloir à Poudlard était la chose la plus excitante, avec regarder le concierge nettoyer derrière lui.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Même mes parents ont dit que j'avais mûri pendant les vacances » Se défendit James.

« Tu oublies qu'ils étaient un peu ivre à ce moment là » lui rappela Sirius. Il vivait avec James et ses parents durant les vacances scolaires depuis leur 5e année, puisque ses propres parents l'avaient renié pour avoir refusé de rejoindre le plus effrayant des mages noirs- Lord Voldemort - dans sa conquête d'un monde magique débarrassé des sorciers et sorcières d'origine moldue.

« Et alors ? Même s'ils étaient un peu éméchés, ils l'ont quand même dit » Protesta-t-il

« Ça ne compte pas » remarqua Remus en se joignant à Sirius.

« Je peux quand même me faire apprécier d'elle, je sais que j'y arriverai » Affirma James.

« Vraiment ? » Douta Sirius

« Oui » Assura-t-il

« Bien si tu crois vraiment que tu peux faire tomber Lily Evans amoureuse de toi, je pense qu'on devrait faire un petit pari » Répondit Sirius

« Quel genre de pari ? » Demanda James, curieux

« Si tu arrives à sortir avec Lily Evans en moins de dix jours, tu auras gagné »

« Dix jours ? »

« Ouaip » Répondit Sirius

« C'est un brin irréaliste, non ? » Fit remarquer Remus

« Merci Moony » Dit James à Remus- Moony était son surnom, dû au fait qu'il était un loup-garou

« Dix jours, ce n'est rien du tout, surtout en début d'année. Si on était en plein milieu de l'année, je dirais que c'est assez, mais pas maintenant » Ajouta-t-il

« Bon, d'accord » Dit Sirius

« Donc, tu vas me laisser un mois ? » Demanda James

« non, j'ai une autre idée » Répondit Sirius « Si tu arrives à sortir avec Lily pendant l'année, tu as gagné »

« Tu lui donnes Toute l'année ? » Questionna Remus, vraiment surpris

« Oui » Confirma-t-il

« Où est le piège ? » Demanda James, sachant que cela semblait trop bon pour être vrai.

« Après 10 jours, elle devra être amoureuse de toi »

« Amoureuse ? » Demanda Peter

« Prongs a dit lui-même qu'il pouvait faire tomber n'importe quelle fille amoureuse de lui en pas de temps » Rappela Sirius

« Qu'est-ce que je gagne ? » Demanda James

« 50 gallions, mais seulement si elle est folle de toi »

« James, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » Interrogea Remus

« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne risque pas grand chose »

« Elle pourrait par exemple apprendre l'existence de ce pari » avança son ami

« Relax, tout va bien se passer, et dans peu de temps, je serai plus riche de 50 gallions » Répondit James, puis il ajouta « Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois aller à la réunion de préfets rencontrer la préfète en chef pour un petit moment »

Les trois garçons le regardèrent quitter le compartiment et fermer la porte derrière lui.

« 10 gallions qu'elle ne sortira même pas avec lui » Lança Remus


	2. Le plan des filles

Allô le monde …

Vous savez, je viens de m'insulter pendant vingt minutes devant mon miroir, y'a pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je sais que j'ai dit que j'étais capable de poster régulièrement et je le suis – mais j'ai quelques petits problèmes mentaux. Enfin, ma copine m'a plaqué y'a une heure parce que je suis incapable de tenir une soi-disant responsabilité, sur ça, je lis le mail de Puky qui me demande la suite et – bah merde, oui, je vous avais oublié les gars – j'suis bon à tuer. Je suppose que je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour les responsabilités …

Hey, vous voulez connaître un truc marrant ? J'avais le deuxième chapitre déjà traduit (et sans effort ) depuis janvier. Ouais, je vous entends d'ici, mais je vous l'ai dit, je me suis chargé de la partie insulte..

Donc, Vous remerciez mon ex et** Puky** pour avoir ce chapitre, Vous remerciez **Likyboy's** parce que c'est elle qui a tout traduit celui-ci et me l'a gentiment donné sans demandé de droits d'auteur et finalement, vous lisez

Ah tiens, et moi, je remercie _: __daillytillxfunkiie__, Noriane, Loudee, Malum-est_ (là, je me sens très mal : est-ce que je suis sensé t'écrire un mail d'excuses ?),_ choox, Nolyssa, Liki', Kritari, Sunshiine, Puky _pour leurs reviews

**Se faire larguer par James**

Chapitre 2

Un plan entre filles

Lily Evans prit une grande bouffée d'air et monta à bord du train pour Poudlard. Elle était de retour, elle était finalement de retour vers l'école qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait. Et cette année allait être la meilleure. Pas seulement parce que c'était la dernière, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait été nommée préfète en chef.

« Lily ! » Cria la voix familière d'une des meilleures amies de Lily, Kelsey Newman.

« Kelsey ! » Cria Lily en retour. Les deux filles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre au milieu du train, bloquant l'accès aux compartiments.

Quand elles se séparèrent, Lily inspecta son amie. Elle paraissait superbe, deux mois aux states lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Elle avait raccourci ses cheveux, sa longue chevelure brune lui tombant désormais sur les épaules. Ils étaient parsemés de mèches blondes et châtains, la faisant paraître non seulement plus jolie, mais aussi plus vieille. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de joie à l'idée de revoir ses meilleures amies, tout comme faisaient ceux de Lily.

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Lily

« Bien, les Etats Unis était trop fun, il faut que je te raconte tout ça ! » Répondit-elle

« Vous comptez rentrer dans le compartiment ou pas ? »

Lily et Kelsey tournèrent la tête en même temps pour apercevoir Samantha Henderson se tenant devant un des compartiments. Son visage bronzé était appuyé contre le chambranle et un grand sourire trônait au milieu. Ses cheveux à elle aussi avaient changé. A la place de ses cheveux blonds frisés, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et qu'elle portait toujours un chignon serré sur le bas de la nuque, elle avait désormais de longs cheveux, presque à mi-dos, et détachés. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent, comme d'habitude, de revoir enfin ses amies.

« Sam ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Lily et Kelsey juste avant de larguer leur bagage en plein milieu du couloir pour courir vers la troisième jeune fille.

Dur de croire que les trois filles ne s'étaient plus vues depuis presque trois mois, mais vrai. Kelsey était partie en Amérique, pour voir son père. Ses parents avaient divorcé l'année précédente et son père avait tout quitté pour les Etats-Unis, sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir la mère de sa fille. Kelsey avait été dévastée un moment, mais elle semblait avoir accepté les choses maintenant. Elle avait passé le mois de juin en Angleterre avec sa mère avant de s'envoler vers l'Amérique pour les vacances d'été.

Le père de Sam, quant à lui, devait être la personne qui voyageait le plus que Lily connaisse. Il était photographe et la mère de Sam était mère au foyer. De cette manière, Sam, son frère et sa sœur passaient leurs vacances à visiter les lieux les plus exotiques et divers. Cette année, elle avait écrit à Lily depuis des endroits comme l'Egypte, Hong Kong, New York, le Brésil et la nouvelle zélande.

Lily, elle, s'était contentée de passer l'été à la maison. Elle avait travaillé au bureau de son père un moment, à faire des choses basiques et simples, comme organiser les dossiers. C'était un travail ennuyant, particulièrement quand il rimait avec l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie.

Autant dire que les trois filles étaient plus qu'heureuses de se retrouver dans leur second foyer. Dès qu'elles furent installées, les conversations fusèrent.

« J'ai rencontré le garçon le plus mignon du monde en Amérique » Confia Kelsey « Il était grand, musclé, bronzé, des yeux à tomber mort et cet adorable accent du Wisconsin ! »

« Tu as fait quelque chose – avec lui ? » Questionna Lily

« Non » répondit misérablement Kelsey. « Il avait une copine. Mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, alors, wow ! »

« sûr » Approuva Sam

« Et vous alors ? Pas de petites escapades croustillantes ? » Reprit Kelsey

« Et bien, maintenant que tu en parles, quand j'étais en Nouvelle Zélande » Répliqua Sam, avec une lueur gagnante dans les yeux « J'ai rencontré ce garçon vraiment génial- et il était seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me rencontre du moins… »

« Oh, la ferme ! » Coupa Kelsey d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je dois vous laisser pour le compartiment des préfets. Vous savez, rencontrer le préfet en chef, donner les règles aux préfets, tout ça » Lança Lily en se levant

« Tu as une idée de qui est ton homologue ? » Questionna Kelsey

« Pas la moindre, mais je vous dis ça dès que je reviens »

Lily quitta le compartiment de ses amies et se dirigea vers l'arrière du train. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint la dernière porte sur la droite, elle s'arrêta, l'ouvrit et entra. C'était exactement comme dans son souvenir, lors des réunions de préfets en cinq- et sixième années. Tous les sièges étaient faits de cuir véritable, et pas de ce matériel artificiel qui servait aux autres compartiments. C'était plus grand aussi, pouvant accueillir jusqu'à une vingtaine de personnes si le besoin en était, alors que les autres pièces se limitaient à de la place pour huit enfants.

Elle s'assit et attendit. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était pressée d'atteindre l'endroit où elle devait se rendre. Et résultat de cet empressement, elle était la première arrivée. Elle profita de ce temps pour réfléchir à qui pouvait être le préfet en chef.

Peut-être était-ce Daron Jones, de serdaigle. Il était adorable avec ses cheveux bruns ondulés et ses si adorables yeux bleus. En fait, il semblait plus avoir quinze ans que dix-sept, mais un jeune garçon adorable alors. Et il était sympa et poli aussi. Lorsqu'il parlait des adultes, il utilisait toujours des mots comme 'monsieur' ou 'madame'.

Cependant, son apparence enfantine jouait aussi contre lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autorité sur les étudiants de Poudlard. Lily se souvenait du jour où, l'année précédente, il avait voulu punir un quatrième année qui désobéissait au règlement. Le garçon lui avait lancé un sort si violent qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Certainement que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas choisi comme préfet en chef.

Les pensées de Lily avançant, elle se rendit compte que le choix le plus logique était William Ruggles, de Pouffsouffle. Il était fort, indépendant et assez respecté. De plus, il était plutôt mignon aussi, ayant hérité de magnifiques yeux océan et de courts cheveux blonds. Malgré ce qu'elle en pensait, jamais Lily ne sortirait avec lui – il était hors d'atteinte. Sam était sortie avec lui pendant deux mois, en cinquième année, et on ne sortait jamais avec l'ex d'une de ses meilleures amies, ce n'était pas correct.

Le regard de Lily se dirigea vers la porte quand elle l'entendit s'ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant les cheveux emmêlés de Potter.

« C'est le compartiments des préfets, Potter » Lui dit Lily

« Je sais » répondit-il, en la regardant de haut en bas tandis qu'il parlait. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'elle – à quel point elle était incroyable, encore plus magnifique qu'avant. Sa peau avait légèrement foncé durant l'été, ce que ni le tee-shirt ni la jupe qu'elle portait ne cachait.

« Tu dois partir » Précisa-t-elle

« Non » L'informa-t-il. Sa main prit la direction de ses cheveux, comme il le faisait habituellement, les désordonnant encore un peu plus.

« Potter, seuls la préfète et le préfet en chef sont autorisés à rester ici, avec les autres préfets » le renseigna-t-elle

« Et je suis au courant de toutes ces règles » Affirma-t-il sagement, en faisant son possible pour paraître mature et cool face à elle.

« Sors d'ici immédiatement, par Merlin ! » Finit-elle par s'exclamer, se retenant difficilement de crier

« Relax » l'incita-t-il à se calmer, avant de se passer encore une fois la main dans les cheveux

« Sors »

« Je suis préfet en chef » Finit-il par avouer, un sourire arrogant apparaissant dans ses traits.

Elle resta sans voix. De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait espéré entendre, ceci était certainement le pire. James Potter était préfet-en-chef. Impossible. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais donné ce poste à quelqu'un d'aussi turbulent que Potter.

« Tu te fous de moi » Affirma-t-elle

« Non » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, en souriant gentiment.

C'est le moment que choisirent le reste des préfets pour faire irruption dans la pièce, repoussant cette conversation à plus tard. Lily agit comme si rien ne la dérangeait, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas croire que James Potter, de tous les septièmes années, ait été choisi comme préfet -en- chef.

Elle détestait l'idée d'avoir à passer du temps avec lui, le simple fait d'être dans la même école que lui était déjà suffisamment difficile. Mais maintenant, elle allait devoir supporter ses petites blagues idiotes tout le temps. Sa dernière année à Poudlard allait être ruinée, grâce à lui.

« Bien, vous pouvez y aller maintenant » Déclara James, à la fin de la réunion.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Potter » Dit Lily en se tournant vers lui, une fois qu'il ne resta plus qu'eux. « J'ai travaillé comme une folle pour devenir préfète en chef, et je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher, c'est compris ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais tout gâcher ? »

« Tu te poses réellement la question ? »

« Evans, essaie d'être gentille une fois » Dit-il

« Potter, ne me provoque pas » Contra-t-elle « Moins de temps nous passerons ensemble, mieux je me sentirai »

« Aw, Evans, je suis choqué. Je pensais que tu avais une plus haute estime de tes responsabilités » Blagua-t-il

« La ferme, Potter » Coupa-t-elle. Elle se releva ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte, ne voulant rien de plus que mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et Potter.

« Oh, Evans » La rappela-t-il

« Quoi ? » Elle quitta la sortie des yeux pour lui faire face

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire conquérant apparaissant une fois de plus dans ses traits.

« Potter, je préférerais embrasser le crâne chauve de Binns plutôt que toi ! » Répliqua-t-elle par automatisme, sans même penser plus que ça à la proposition

« Okay, à plus tard alors » déclara-t-il dans son dos, en songeant que ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile que ça de gagner son pari.

Lily, cependant, ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter son commentaire et se contenta de rejoindre le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Sam et Kelsey, avant de laisser la colère qui la submergeait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait cette demande exploser.

Une fois arrivée, elle ouvrit violemment la porte et la referma de la même manière. Les deux autres filles sursautèrent à cause du bruit tonitruant que cela produisit et regardèrent Lily avec étonnement alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son siège, croisait les jambes et regardait obstinément par la fenêtre.

« Donc, heu, qui est préfet en chef ? » Questionna prudemment Sam

« Potter » Grogna Lily

« Potter ? » Répétèrent d'une même voix les deux autres

« Oui, Potter » Assura la rousse.

« Comment ? » demanda Sam

« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir ! » S'écria Lily « Je veux dire, vous croyez que Dumbledore avait pris quelque chose le jour où il a décidé du poste ? »

« On dirait bien » Répondit Kelsey, toujours sous le choc qu'un maraudeur ait pu être nommé préfet en chef. Elle supposait même que ce devait être une sorte de trahison par rapport à leur groupe, de se retrouver dans une position amenant tant de responsabilités.

« Peut-être qu'il a changé » Essaya Sam

« Potter, Changer ? Certainement, ouais. Il est peut-être encore un peu plus arrogant et prétentieux qu'avant » Répliqua Lily

« Désolé, Lils » S'exclama Kelsey

« Il n'a pas changé du tout ! » Continua la préfète, en ignorant sa meilleure amie « On n'est même pas encore arrivés au château et il m'a déjà demandé de sortir avec lui ! »

« Déjà ? Ca doit être une sorte de record… » Déclara Sam. L'année précédente, James avait posé cette question durant la répartition, et les trois filles avaient déjà trouvé ça extrême. Il venait de se surpasser lui- même.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire » Soupira Lily « je vais être obligée de le voir en dehors des heures de cours et je pouvais déjà à peine supporter de le voir en classe »

« On sait Lils » La plaint Sam avec un regard compatissant

« A partir de maintenant, je vais devoir prévoir des choses avec lui ! Devoir le voir, prendre des décisions, organiser les réunions de préfets, et tout le reste. Si vous saviez comme ça m'énerve ! »

« Désolé » Répéta Kelsey une fois de plus

« Merlin, ce garçon va finir par me rendre folle ou à moitié alcoolique » Geint Lily en laissant sortir de sa bouche un long et profond soupir.

« Ca ne va peut-être pas être horrible à ce point-là » Tenta Sam

« Pas à ce point-là ? Pas horrible à ce point-là ? Tu te fous de moi ? Ca va être un véritable cauchemar oui ! On parle de James Potter là, le mec qui ne connaît pas la notion de limites dès que je suis dans les parages ! » Tempêta Lily

« Elle marque un point » Remarqua Kelsey

« Je veux dire, ce mec m'a sûrement demandé de sortir avec lui trois cent fois en deux ans ! Ce stupide crétin qui se pense si cool, alors qu'en réalité, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un pauvre type sans cœur ! C'est le garçon qui s'amuse à attaquer à coup de magie n'importe qui s'approchant à moins de quatre mètres de lui ! C'est le mec qui s'en est pris à Andrew Jonshon l'année passée juste parce qu'il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard !» Dit Lily, levant les bras en l'air de désespoir une fois qu'elle eut fini.

« Et sans oublier cette fois où il s'est battu avec Warner Perkins parce qu'il voulait sortir avec toi et avait osé le demander ! » Ajouta Kelsey

« Merci, Kel, Merci »

« De rien, c'est mon boulot en tant qu'amie » Répondit-elle gentiment

« Les filles, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » soupira Lily en se laissant tomber son siège en disant cela.

« Sortir avec lui » Répondit simplement Sam

Lily se redressa et Kelsey tourna la tête pour fixer son amie. Les deux filles demandèrent en même temps « Quoi ? »

« Sortir avec lui » Répéta Sam, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

« Sam, es-tu soudain devenue folle ? Je viens juste de dire qu'il est insupportable, emmerdant et un pauvre type et que je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture ! »

« Exactement ! Donc, sors avec lui et fais lui réaliser à quel point vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble » Répondit Sam

« Une oublie une chose importante » Rappela Kelsey « Il connaît Lily, il vit presque avec elle depuis six ans. Je ne pense pas que sortir avec elle le fera changer d'avis. »

« C'est vrai » Agréa Lily

« Je sais bien » Ne se démonta pas Sam, avant d'ajouter « C'est pourquoi tu ne vas pas être toi-même »

« Ne le prends pas personnellement Sam, mais je ne comprends rien »

« Alors écoute bien. Potter t'adore Lily, il aime chaque petite partie de toi. Mais ce qu'il n'aime pas, c'est ce qui n'est pas toi » Expliqua la blonde

« Ca ne m'aide pas » Maugréa Lily

Kelsey se releva un peu, ayant saisi ce que Sam avait derrière la tête. « Lily, il suffit juste que tu fasses ce que les garçons ne supportent pas que les filles fassent ! »

« Et au lieu d'accourir comme un chien, il détalera comme un lapin » Ajouta Sam

« Etre cinglée, parler tout le temps, faire ce que les garçons détestent » s'emporta Kelsey

« Mais ce n'est pas moi du tout »

« Mais ça, il ne le sait pas. Il ne sait pas comment tu agis lorsque que tu sors avec un garçon » Dit Sam

« Et ça lui fera comprendre qu'il se trompait et que vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre » Conclut Kelsey « Et il te laissera tranquille tout le reste de l'année »

« Je ne lui donne pas dix jours avant de souhaiter n'être jamais né »

« Pourquoi dix jours ? » Demanda Lily à Sam qui venait de faire la dernière remarque.

« Une semaine c'est trop peu, deux c'est trop long, mais dix jours, ça semble juste le temps nécessaire pour le rendre complètement dingue » Assura Sam.

Lily sourit. Elle aimait ce plan. Elle allait finalement être débarrassée de James Potter. Il allait finalement laisser tomber cette chasse stupide et elle n'aurait plus jamais à se battre avec lui. Dans dix jours, elle aurait définitivement perdu James Potter.


	3. Que la fête commence

Coucou à toutes ! Je passe en coup de vent vous faire part d'un nouveau chapitre et de remerciements pour vos reviews charmantes... J'espère que tout ceci continuera à vous émoustiller. En attendant, l'humour décapant ce sera dès le prochain chapitre. et à ce moment-là, accrochez-vous. en attendant, voici la dernière tournée des amuses gueules :

**Se faire larguer par James**

**Chapitre 3**

**Que la fête commence !**

« Tu lui as déjà demandé ? » Demanda Peter

« Yep » répondit James alors qu'ils franchissaient le pas de la grande salle avec les trois autres pour la cérémonie de la rentrée.

« Tu es idiot, mec » L'informa Remus en trouvant des places à la table Gryffondor

« Merci Moony » Répliqua James, un brin sarcastique

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça prend toujours si longtemps ? » se plaignit Sirius en se tenant le ventre

Ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire à ce commentaire. Depuis leur deuxième année, Sirius passait tout le voyage en train à fantasmer sur la nourriture. Il en était quasiment mort quand ils passaient dans la grande salle. Son estomac grognait durant toute la durée de la répartition, à chaque fois, et il tapait impatiemment du pied. Même lorsqu'un élève était réparti à Gryffondor, il était moins excité que les autres étudiants, trop affamé pour ça, concentré sur la délicieuse nourriture dont il allait pouvoir s'empiffrer.

« Y'a un nouveau » Fit remarquer Peter en pointa la table des professeurs.

Le reste des maraudeurs tournèrent leurs têtes vers la direction indiquée. Une fois de plus, un nouvel enseignant était installé entre le professeur McGonnagall – métamorphoses- et le professeur Flitwick – enchantements.

« Tu crois que c'est qui ? » Questionna Sirius.

« C'est forcément le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal » répondit Remus

« Et comment tu sais ça ? » Réagit Peter

« Parce que Kramer est parti, donc cet homme doit avoir pris sa place. »

« Merlin, 7 professeurs différents en 7 ans, ça doit être une sorte de record ? » Commenta James

« C'est plus que ça » Corrigea Sirius « Il y avait eu 5 profs en cinq ans avant qu'on arrive »

« Wow, le poste doit être maudit ou un truc du genre » S'exclama Peter

« Et quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé à Kramer ? » S'enquit Remus, sans tenir compte de la remarque de Peter

« Assassiné »

« Comment tu sais ? » Demanda Sirius

« Mon père me l'a dit » Répondit James « Il a dit que Tu-Sais-Qui a découvert qu'il était un espion du ministère et il l'a tué. Il s'en est occupé personnellement »

« Ca fait froid dans le dos » Accorda Remus

« Sans rire, personne ne l'a vu arriver ou repartir » Ajouta James en se rappelant les paroles de son père. Il était, comme l'était son grand père et tous les autres hommes de la famille Potter, auror. Il combattait le crime pour le ministère, et maintenant, alors qu'une guerre se préparait, il travaillait tout le temps.

Il n'était pas bon de vivre à cette époque, des gens mourraient chaque jour. Tous ces crimes commis par Lord Voldemort et ses disciples, qui s'étaient eux- même donnés le doux sobriquet de 'mangemort'. En fait, il était tellement craint, que peu de gens osaient utiliser son nom. C'était Vous-savez-Qui ou Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé. Voldemort et les mangemorts s'étaient donné pour mission de tuer tous les sorciers d'origine moldue et avaient décidé de nettoyer Poudlard de tous ceux qu'ils jugeaient non- dignes d'exploiter leurs capacités magiques.

Vivre était effrayant. Des gens que James connaissait étaient tués à gauche et à droite. Son oncle et sa tante avaient été attaqués par les mangemorts et ils n'avaient malheureusement pas survécus. Ses grands-parents avaient subis le même sort, simplement parce qu'ils avaient refusé de se joindre à eux.

« Regarde comme Slughorn tourne déjà autour de ses chouchous » Sirius essaya de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était faite lourde autour d'eux.

James reporta son attention sur le professeur de potion. Il avait toujours eu un groupe de favoris, soit à cause de leur nom, soit après les avoir vus faire quelque chose d'incroyable. James et Sirius avaient fait partie de ce groupe durant leurs deux premières années, jusqu'au _petit incident_ dans son bureau.

C'était un vendredi soir, les maraudeurs fouinaient autour de son bureau, voulant faire une potion qui était sensée rendre les cheveux de Rogue mauve pendant une semaine. Ils avaient besoin de quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. Malheureusement, le professeur les avait pris sur le fait et avait été très déçu. C'en était suivi une semaine de retenue qui avait énervé les jeunes garçons.

Pour se venger, ils volèrent plusieurs ingrédients de sa réserve et passèrent le reste de la nuit à finir la potion qu'ils avaient prévu. Le lendemain, plutôt que de faire boire la potion à Rogue, il la lui avait donnée. Ses cheveux étaient devenus mauve et il était furieux. Il n'avait plus jamais invité James et Sirius à ses réunions.

James sourit en voyant Slughorn s'approcher de Lily. Elle était son étudiante préférée dans toute l'école. Elle était brillante en potions, impossible pour quiconque de l'égaler, sauf peut-être Rogue, mais ça, jamais il ne l'admettrait.

Slughorn n'aimait pas spécialement le serpentard, jugeant sans doute qu'il n'irait pas bien loin après ses études. Il n'était pas le genre de garçons à faire partie de son petit cercle fermé. Bien sûr, le charme et la personnalité de Lily avait séduit la plupart des professeurs. Elle était une étudiante modèle, semblant toujours connaître la bonne réponse. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une sorte de rat de bibliothèque, elle avait de véritables connaissances sur les sujets abordés.

James observa Slughorn donner une poignée de main ferme à Lily et lui dire quelque chose avec entrain. Lily lui répondit avec un rire, souriant au cours du reste de la conversation. Finalement, elle conclut la conversation plaisante qu'elle avait avec son professeur rendant James presque jaloux du bonhomme.

Il aimerait avoir ce type de conversation avec Lily, pas une de celle où il essayait de l'impressionner ou de l'obliger à sortir avec lui. Pas une de ces conversations qui se terminaient généralement par elle lui crachant qu'elle le détestait et s'en allant le plus loin possible.

« Prongs, tu la regardes encore » Murmura Peter à travers la table.

James fit un retour brutal à la réalité juste à temps car il s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que la rousse balayait son côté de la salle du regard.

« Hé, regarde voilà enfin McGonagall avec les petits. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils soient tous répartis » Dit Sirius avec excitation.

« Ce qui prend toujours un temps fou » Lui rappela Remus.

« La ferme » Répondu misérablement Sirius.

Les maraudeurs observèrent « Ames Chandler » être réparti à Pouffsouffle, puis « Blair Franck » envoyé à Serpentard et récolter une huée des trois autres maisons. « Blair Pansy » Rejoignit également Serpentard, les garçons supposèrent qu'elle était sa sœur jumelle alors qu'elle était tout aussi huée.

La répartition continua de la même manière et finalement, le tour de « Yoxall Melinda » vint. Elle rejoignit Gryffondor sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, principalement parce qu'elle était la dernière à passer.

Dumbledore se leva alors de sa chaise pour faire son discours de début d'année. « Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle et fabuleuse année à Poudlard. Je vais commencer par vous présenter le nouveau membre de l'équipe professoral : Monsieur Haddon » les élèves l'accueillirent avec un applaudissement poli quand il les salua. Il ressemblait plus à un jeune homme, la trentaine maximum. Il portait des cheveux blonds et courts et des yeux bleus nuits. James entendit plusieurs filles laisser échapper des exclamations de surprise quand elles s'aperçurent de son apparence… à leur goût.

« Laisser moi vous rappeler que la forêt est strictement interdite à tous les étudiants » ses yeux semblèrent se diriger spécialement vers les maraudeurs « Et maintenant, je crois que j'ai tout dit : Bon appétit ! »

A peine les deux mots sortirent-ils de sa bouche que la nourriture emplit tous les coins de la table. Poulet rôti, côtes de porc, purée de pommes de terre, légumes, et plus encore. Que la fête commence !

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« La nourriture a beau être bonne, rien ne vaut le moelleux de ces lits » Déclara Sam quand les trois filles rentrèrent dans leur dortoir. Elles avaient dû être les dernières à aller se coucher à cause de la responsabilité de Lily – en tant que préfète en chef, elle devait s'assurer que tout le monde savait où aller.

Kelsey et Sam avaient accepté d'attendre Lily dans la salle commune, sans s'imaginer que ça prendrait tant de temps. Malheureusement pour elles, beaucoup d'étudiants n'avaient pas fait attention et avait dus entendre le mot de passe plusieurs fois pour le retenir.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » Dit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil aux escaliers qui menaient vers la pièce.

Elles s'aperçurent alors de la présence des deux autres filles de Gryffondor.

« Salut les filles » Dit doucement Lily à Tracey Osborne et Rina Spears.

« 'Lut » Répondit Tracey, Rina se contentant d'un sourire

Bien que les cinq se connaissaient et habitaient presque ensemble depuis six ans, Lily avait l'impression que seul Tracey l'appréciait. Tracey était une chouette fille, jolie et née moldue, comme Lily. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Les boucles n'étaient pas trop serrées cependant, juste lâches et adorables. Elle avait des yeux chocolat parfaitement assortis à sa chevelure, dans la même nuance de brun.

Rina, d'autre part, n'était jamais apparue aussi gentille que Tracey aux yeux de Lily, Kelsey et Sam. Pas qu'elle ait jamais été méchante avec elles, mais elle n'était pas vraiment ouverte et elle ne semblait pas avoir spécialement envie de s'entendre avec elles, au contraire de sa meilleure amie. Rina était blonde, ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules, et Lily ne trouvait rien de spécial à son apparence, même s'il fallait reconnaître qu'avec ses grands yeux bruns, elle pouvait être mignonne.

« James Potter te poursuit toujours ? » Demanda Tracey

« Il a battu son propre record cette année. Il m'a demandé avant même que nous ayons passé le grand Hall » répondit Lily.

« Il ne te donne pas une minute pour souffler » commenta Tracey.

« Oui, mais Lily va dire oui la prochaine fois qu'il demandera » laissa échapper Kelsey.

« Quoi ? » Interrompit Rina

Lily rougit, elle n'avait pas envie d'annoncer son plan au monde entier, mais Kelsey était incapable de tenir sa langue. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne dirait rien à James ou à un autre maraudeur, mais tous ses amis allaient forcément être au courant.

« Mmm Oui » acquiesça-t-elle

« Je croyais que tu le détestais ? » Dit Rina

« C'est le cas » Kelsey semblait s'amuser, un large sourire était apparu sur son visage.

« Et donc, tu vas sortir avec lui parce que… ? » Questionna Tracey

« Tu devrais leur dire, elles vont bien s'en rendre compte de toute façon. » Dit Sam à Lily

« D'accord, mais interdiction d'en parler à quiconque d'autre » Répondit fermement Lily.

Les deux filles écoutèrent attentivement Lily expliquer son plan. Pas besoin de dire qu'elles étaient toutes deux choquées que Lily Evans, la plus gentille et parfaite fille de l'école, puisse jouer un tour si bas. Mais elles étaient aussi fières de la préfète, peu de filles parviendrait à faire quelque chose comme ça.

« Donc souvenez vous, ne le dîtes à personne » Termina Lily

« Pas un mot » Promit Tracey

« Ouais, nous serons des tombes » Ajouta Rina, avant de s'adresser à son amie. « Tracey, je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose en bas, tu m'aides à chercher ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as laissé ? »

« Oh, euh, mon, mon sac à main »

« okay » Les deux filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

Dès que la porte se fût refermée sur elles, que Rina s'exclama « C'est fabuleux ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Tracey en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait ici aucun sac à chercher

« Quand James se sera rendu compte à quel point Lily est affreuse, à quel point elle peut l'être du moins, il arrêtera de l'aimer » Répondit la jeune fille « Cela signifie qu'il cherchera quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Et ce quelqu'un pourrait être toi » Termina Tracey, comprenant à quel point ce plan était une aubaine pour sa meilleure amie

« Exactement » Rina sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle n'avait jamais senti tant de suspens dans toute sa vie… Bientôt, James Potter haïrait Lily, et une fois que ce sera fait, il serait tout à elle !


	4. Harponné

Hallo à toutes...

Je viens vous faire part de ce quatrième chapitre, plat de résistance pour les impatients, et j'en profiterai également pour tous et toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews. Ca m'a boosté, j'ai avancé la trad jusqu'au chap 7, il faut juste que je corrige avant de vous les livrer. c'est ti' pas beau?

Et pour répondre à vos questions : Il y a 16 chapitres à cette fic mais je n'ai pas de rythme de postage régulier car je n'ai pas d'horaires de vie réguliers et que la taille des chapitre va de 4-5 pages à 14-16.

Et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, le prochain chapitre s'appelle : Jour 1.

En attendant, profitez de celui-ci

* * *

**Se faire larguer par James**

**Chapitre 4 : Harponné**

« Je n'en peux plus » Se plaignit Lily en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Cela devait faire deux semaines que James ne lui avait plus demandé de sortir avec lui.

D'ordinaire, elle aurait remercié ciel et terre pour ça, mais maintenant elle était pressée à l'idée de mettre le plan en action. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait était sortir avec James Potter. Et plus que jamais, elle voulait l'humilier et lui faire regretter d'avoir jadis posé les yeux sur elle. Mais il ne lui donnait plus l'opportunité de le faire ! La vie pouvait être si frustrante parfois…

« Arrête de t'inquiéter » Répondit Kelsey en feuilletant un magazine.

Les trois filles étaient dans leur dortoir, jouant une scène devenue quasi-habituelle – se plaindre à propos de James Potter. Sam était assisse sur son lit, parcourant des yeux son livre de Runes anciennes. Lily était étendue sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Et Kelsey ignorait en toute beauté la pile des devoirs qu'elle avait encore à finir et regardait le dernier numéro de Sorcière hebdo.

« Tu crois qu'il veut toujours de moi ? » Demanda Lily

« Ce serait sûrement plus facile si ce n'était pas le cas » Fit remarquer Kelsey.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Et bien, il arrêterait d'être continuellement sur ton dos et on n'aurait même pas besoin d'utiliser le plan. » Expliqua son amie.

Lily réfléchit à cette idée une seconde. Ça rendrait sa vie plus facile mais ce serait bien moins marrant que de se jouer de James Potter. Elle espérait secrètement que Kelsey ait tort mais dit quand même « Bien sûr, tu as raison »

Sam releva les yeux de son devoir « Tu te moques de nous ? James Potter, ne plus vouloir sortir avec Lily ? Impossible »

« Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? » Demanda Kelsey

« Tu as vu les regards qu'il lui jette ? »

« Comment me regarde-t-il ? » Questionna Lily

Sam pouffa un peu avant de déposer son menton sur sa main, ses yeux braqués droit sur Lily. Son expression disait « Wow, je jure que je pourrais être avec cette personne »

« Il ne me regarde pas comme ça » Rit Lily en lançant un oreiller à Sam, la forçant à abandonner sa posture.

« Oh que si ! » Insista son amie en revoyant l'oreiller à Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Rina en ouvrant la porte et évitant un autre oreiller volant.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire puis Sam répondit : « Rien d'important, on traîne, et toi ? »

« Tracey et Sirius Black vont me rendre malade, j'avais besoin de les laisser seuls » répondit-elle honnêtement. Tracey et Sirius avaient commencé à sortir ensemble quelques jours plutôt et Lily ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec l'affirmation de Rina. C'était écœurant de les observer. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes flirter aussi fort en public.

« Yeurk » gémit Kelsey, retroussant le nez à la pensée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en bas.

« En fait, on était juste en train d'écouter Lily se plaindre du fait que Potter ne lui avait toujours pas demandé de sortir avec lui, donc ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux ici » Avoua Sam, envoyant un regard à Lily pour l'informer qu'elle plaisantait avec ça

« Vraiment ? Il ne t'a rien demandé ? » Dit Rina « Intéressant. Très intéressant »

« Nous espérions qu'elle ne lui plaisait plus mais Sam a affirmé que non » Ajouta Kelsey, joignant Rina à leur conversation.

« Tu pourrais toujours lui demander toi-même » Suggéra Rina.

Lily n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité avant. Elle pourrait lui demander. Elle pourrait certainement l'inviter à sortir avec elle. Bien sûr, d'habitude, ce n'était pas les filles qui demandaient, mais James ne disait-il pas qu'il aimait sa différence ? D'autre part, elle commençait à être vraiment frustrée de ne toujours pas avoir commencé le plan.

« Tu crois vraiment ? »Demanda Lily

« Bien sûr » Répondit Rina, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Plus vite James Potter abandonnait Lily, plus vite il viendrait vers elle. Dans peu de temps, elle et James seraient finalement ensemble. Après des années à l'apprécier en secret, elle aurait enfin ce qu'elle désirait.

Le lendemain, très tôt le matin, Lily descendit doucement les escaliers menant du dortoir à la salle commune. Elle faisait ça tous les matins. Ses amies pensaient qu'elle était folle de se lever si tôt et avant tout le monde mais Lily aimait se lever la première.

Elle aimait aller jusqu'à la grande salle et prendre son déjeuner matinal dans le calme avant que les autres étudiants n'arrivent. Elle prenait souvent une plume et un morceau de parchemin avec elle pour écrire une lettre à ses parents. Certains jours, elle préférait lire le Daily Prophet, sans sauter un seul article. Elle aimait être au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde depuis qu'elle était petite fille.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, c'était différent. À la place de trouver la salle commune complètement vide, elle vit James Potter assis sur un des fauteuils les plus confortables. Il lui faisait face mais ne la vit pas ou ne l'entendit pas descendre l'escalier ; il était trop concentré sur le travail en face de lui. Il écrivait comme un fou, ses livres ouverts en face de lui.

Elle secoua la tête en le voyant travailler. En un regard, les gens pourraient dire qu'elle était en train de l'étudier, à la recherche de quelque chose. Et pour être complètement honnête, ce ne serait pas vraiment faux.

Elle regardait la manière dont sa main passait d'un côté à l'autre de la feuille et fut surprise de voir qu'il était gaucher, chose dont elle ne se serait jamais doutée avant même si elle aussi écrivait à la main gauche. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes et que sa cravate était vraiment relâchée. Sa robe d'école était posée sur le fauteuil, comme s'il ne prêtait aucune attention au fait qu'elle serait chiffonée après.

Lily se mordit les lèvres, une habitude qu'elle avait quand elle était nerveuse. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle était nerveuse. C'était James Potter, elle pouvait sans problème l'inviter à sortir ou au moins engager la conversation.

Mais que devait-elle dire ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Comment demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec vous si vous ne ressentez rien pour cette personne ? Lily se serait frappée mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt.Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de ne pas s'être préparée. D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, elle aurait préparé plusieurs sénarios, pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu.

Mais l'avait-elle fait ? Non, bien sûr que non, pas quand elle en avait vraiment besoin. Habituellement, quand il lui demandait de sortir avec lui, elle avait une série de commentaires désobligeants en réserve, toujours pêts à servir. Mais quand il était question de lui poser _la_ question, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait même pas un bon début de conversation.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir car James leva le regard. Il sursauta un peu lorque il la vit se tenir là. Sa main gagna directement le chemin de ses cheveux, les emmêlant. Ainsi, il semblait encore plus débraillé que deux minutes plus tôt.

« Evans » Dit-il calmement alors qu'à l'intérieur, la tempête se déchênait. Semblait-il cool ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Allait-elle lui parler ? Devrait-il l'inviter à sortir?

« Hum, bonjour, Potter »

James la regarda avec crainte… Elle ne semblait pas fâchée sur lui, aujourd'hui. C'était un miracle ! Il voulait exécuter une petite dance de la victoire mais se retint. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? »

« Oh, je me lève tôt tous les matins » Répondit-elle

James sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle ne semblait toujours pas sur le point de s'énerver . Elle n'était pas encore repartie dans l'autre sens, le forçant à l'admirer de loin. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'aime juste ça » Répliqua-t-elle et après elle fit quelque chose d'étrange. Elle lui sourit. Et ce n'était pas un faux sourire, juste un beau et grand sourire.

James se sentit comme s'il mourrait et montait au ciel. Il avait finalement réussi à recevoir un sourire sincère de Lily Evans. Jamais dans sa vie elle ne lui avait souri avant. En fait, jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait fait autre chose que grimacer à sa simple vue.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » Questionna-t-elle

Ok, maintenant, ça devenait vraiemnt étrange. Lily Evans ne se contentait pas d'être gentille avec lui mais elle lui faisait la conversation et lui posait des questions. « Oh, euh, je me suis rappelé ce devoir de métamorphose seulement hier soir et j'ai décidé de le faire ce matin »

« Tu es plutôt bon en métamorphose et McGonagall t'aime bien, ça devrait passer » Lui confia-t-elle.

Avait-il entendu correctement ? Venait-elle vraiment de lui dire quelque chose ressemblant à un compliment ? James était sonné. Il était en train d'avoir une conversation décente avec Lily Evans. C'était agréable.

Des bruits de pas vinrent du dortoir des filles et Lily et James tournèrent leurs têtes vers le bruit. Un instant plus tard, une sixième année avec de longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en une queue de cheval apparut, un sourire énorme plaqué au visage.

« Lily, tu es encore là » Commenta-t-elle. Elle s'aperçut alors de la présence de James et devint un peu rouge. Elle avait une sorte de crush sur tous les maraudeurs.

« Bonjour Carla » Déclara Lily à l'autre fille.

« Je n'interromps rien ? » Demanda nerveusement celle-ci.

« Oh, non » Répondit automatiquement Lily.

Carla soupira de soulagement. « Tu es prête à aller dans la grande salle, alors ? » C'était une tradition de toujours aller manger ensemble tôt le matin depuis que Lily était en troisème. Bien sûr, Lily descendait toujours avant Carla mais jamais plus d'un quart d'heure.

« Hum, oui » Répondit Lily en jetant encore un regard à James. Elle commença à avancer vers le protrait d'entrée mais au dernier moment se retourna « Potter, heu… veux-tu qu'on se voit ce soir et, tu sais, parler à propos des tâches de préfets ? »

Il était ravi qu'elle lui propose de passer du temps ensemble, ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, même si c'était pour les tâches de préfets. « Que penses-tu de sept heures dans la salle commune des préfets ? »

« Ca semble bien » Répondit-elle et elle ajouta « Je te vois plus tard Potter »

« Salut » Scanda-t-il, espérant que sa voix semble toujours okay et ne soit pas trop tremblante. La pensée de passer plus de temps en compagnie de Lily, ajouté à la réalité de la conversation qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir, l'étourdissait. Peut-être était-ce finalement l'année où il allait sortir avec Lily Evans après tout.

--

Lily lança un regard à l'horloge sur le mur au dessus de la porte, il était sept heures dix et James n'était toujous pas là. Elle croisa les bras et se rassit dans le fauteuil moelleux.

Elle roula les yeux, pensant que c'était justement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle aurait dû savoir que James Potter ne serait pas à l'heure, il ne l'était jamais. Typique de James Potter, trop bon pour être quelque part où il était supposé être et quand il était supposé y être.

C'était juste une chose à rajouter à la liste des raisons pour lesquelles elle détestait Potter. Il était en retard, il était odieux, il était sauvage, il pensait qu'il était tout et, plus que tout, était sans doute la personne la plus arrogante qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Dieu, elle le détestait. En fait, haïr serait sans doute un meilleur mot. Oui, elle le haïssait. Elle haïssait la moindre chose de lui, de sa manière de parler à cette habitude de se décoiffer les cheveux tout le temps.

Maintenant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Bien sûr, rendre la vie de James Potter misérable la réjouissait et collerait un sourire sur son visage jusqu'à la remise des diplômes, mais en même temps, voulait-elle vraiment se mettre dans une telle situation? Après tout, elle allait avoir à le supporter au moins autant qu'il allait avoir à la supporter.

Lily entendu le bruit métallique de la porte et leva les yeux pour voir le gars qu'elle détestait entrer. Il avait un grand sourire au son visage, sans mentionner qu'il ressemblait à une vraie épave. Sa robe était sale, il avait un balai en main et ses mains étaient presque noires de crasse.

« Désolé, je suis en retard » Dit-il en dirigeant son horrible grimace de petit prétentieux vers elle.

Oui, c'était décidé. Elle allait le faire. Elle ne désirait rien de plus que d'enlever cette stupide grimace de son visage. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que le forcer à la laisser tranquille à jamais. Oui, ça allait être chouette. Très chouette.

« C'est bon » Décida-t-elle en lui envoyant son sourire le plus charmant.

« Je jouais au Quidditch avec la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor » L'informa-t-il.

« Intérressant » Décréta-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Cependant, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le cœur de Lily battait à ses tempes; Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, elle savait qu'elle devait lui demander de sortir avec elle maintenant ou jamais. Elle prit discrètement une grande inspiration et se força à se calmer.

« Ca a quelque chose à voir avec les tâches de préfets ? » continua-t-il sans attendre la réponse de sa question précédente.

« En fait, non » Répondit-elle courageusement.

Il la regarda, incertain du comportement à adopter. Ce n'était pas pour ça ? A propos de quoi cela pourrait-il être ? De quoi Lily Evans pourrait avoir envie de parler avec lui, la personne qu'elle détestait le plus ?

« A propos de quoi ? » questionna-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour que sa voix soit détendue et assurée. Et il réussissait bien, il était étendu dans un luxueux fauteuil en face de Lily. Il paraissait juste à sa palce, là, comme s'il était en dehors du monde.

« Je, Je voulais parler de toi » Dit-elle, puis, après une seconde, elle ajouta : « Et moi… Je voulais parler de toi et moi. »

Maintenant il était vraiemnt inrtrigué. Il se redressa, ne voulant pas râter un seul mot sortant de la bouche de Lily. « Vas-y » La pressa-t-il

Elle prit une autre grande respiration, remplissant ses poumons d'air frais « Potter » commença-t-elle « Bien, tu vois, la chose est que… tu te souviens de notre petite entrevue dans le train ? »

« Ouais » confirma-t-il, s'en souvenant parfaitement. Il l'avait invitée et elle l'avait envoyé promener.

« Et bien, j'étais, j'y ai réfléchi un peu plus » dit-elle lentement, essayant de se forcer à dire la suite.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Lily voulait crier sur lui, elle voulait taper son stupide visage, elle voulait supprimer cette grimace de ses traits. Juste le son de sa voix lui donnait envie de le frapper. Il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Il n'était pas idiot et bien qu'elle prétende qu'il l'était, elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Elle décida qu'il y avait une autre ligne à ajouter à sa liste. Il était suffisant. Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait la manière dont il parlait, bougeait et ragardait les gens. Il était toujours crâneur, juste comme maintenant.

« Je pense que tu sais » reprit-elle. Elle se laissa un peu aller, ajoutant un peu de noirceur à sa voix pour remplacer le ton vraiment chaleureux qu'elle avait eu jusqu'ici.

« Tu pourrais me rafraichir les idées » Remarqua-t-il d'un ton _suffisant. _

Si elle n'était pas en en train d'essayer de l'inviter, elle aurait probablement saisi sa tête par ses cheveux si emmêlés pour la taper contre le sol. Mais malheureusement, faire mauvaise impression n'était pas ce dont elle avait le plus besoin pour le moment.

« Je … je pense que je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé » Lui dit-elle « en fait, je crois que nous ferions un très très joli couple. » Elle voulut se tuer pour avoir laissé ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

James savait que son cœur avait manqué au moins dix battements pendant qu'il l'écoutait. Lily Evans venait juste de dire qu'ils feraient un bon couple. Lily Evans ! Lily Evans, la fille de ses rêves. Littéralement, elle venait de dire qu'ils devraient se fréquenter.

Il savait qu'un grand sourire s'étendait sur son visage, prenant la place de cette expression assurée qu'il utilisait toujours lorsqu'il essayait de l'impressionner.

Il se reprit, prit une voix profonde et remit son expression habituelle en place. « Me demandes-tu de sortir avec toi ? » Ses yeux brillaient et il sentait sa voix vibrer bien qu'en l'écoutant parler, on ne l'aurait pas deviné.

« Oui » avoua-t-elle, fermant les yeux quand elle le dit, comme si elle essayait d'oublier ça, comme si c'était un mauvais rêve.

« Vraiment ? » Questionna-t-il, son excitation dépassant son attitude détendue pour la seconde fois.

« Oui » Répéta-t-elle, regrettant chaque moment de cette conversation.

« Bien ; d'accord alors » Dit-il en reprenant le contrôle

« Je dois rentrer maintenant mais je te vois demain » Lui dit-elle en voulant s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible.

« Je te raccompagne » Offrit-il pensant à ce que les petits-amis faisaient.

« D'accord » répondit-elle, bien qu'intérieurement elle voulait le pousser dans un trou et s'échapper en courant. Ou mieux, elle voulait qu'il disparaîsse et ne revienne jamais. Ça rendrait sa vie parfaite.

Le retour se fit dans le silence complet. Chose étonnante, ce n'était pas bizarre du tout. Pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle faisait une bêtise. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Ou elle pourrait bien devenir encore plus folle que lui avant la fin des dix jours.

James, d'un autre côté, était aux anges. Il avait finalement eu la fille de ses rêves, il était enfin le petit ami de Lily. Lily Evans était enfin sa petite-amie. Ils étaient un couple, ils sortaient ensemble. Si Lily n'avait pas été là, il aurait probablement crié sa victoire dans tout le château, annonçant au monde son succès

Il était si excité qu'il ne pensa pas au pari qu'il avait fait avec Sirius. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'il pourrait gagner de l'argent grâce à ça.

--

En pas de temps, ils eurent rejoint l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor qui était pleine à craquer. Et James adorait ça. Il aimait que tout le monde le voie passer le portrait avec Lily. De son côté Lily aurait préféré que moins de gens la voient revenir avec James et passer à travers le trou du protrait ensemble.

« Bien, je dois monter » Dit-elle, son cœur et sa tête voulant oublier les désastreux évènements de la journée.

« Oui » Répondit-il en la regardant monter les premières marches.

« Bonne nuit Potter » Dit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

« Attends » La rappela-t-il. Lily s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face. « Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais m'appeler James maintenant ? »

« Hum, bien sûr, 'nuit, James » Dit-elle rapidement, les mots sortant difficilement de sa bouche. Le fait qu'il s'appelle James n'était qu'un concept éloigné pour elle, cela avait toujours été Potter avant.

« Bonne nuit Lily » Murmura-t-il, souriant quand elle continua à monter les marches

Un regard dégoûté était sur son visage. Le son de son nom venant des lèvres de Potter la rendait malade. Ca ne sonnait pas bien. Pour lui, elle avait toujours été 'Evans'. Ce n'était jamais 'Lily' ou même 'Lily Evans', c'était toujours 'Evans'. Même quand il essayait de sortir avec elle ou de la complimenter, il l'appelait par son nom. Ce n'était pas bon, elle le savait. Elle savait que tout cela allait aboutir à un désastre, il était impossible que les choses se déroulent comme elle l'avait imaginé.

« Alors ? » Demanda Sam une fois que Lily eut pénétré dans la pièce. Elle et Kelsey travaillaient sur leurs devoirs et se plaignaient de ceux-ci en même temps.

« L'appât est ferré »


	5. Jour 1

**_Allô tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes en forme et que cette rentrée vous a permis de récupérer de vos vacances !_**

**_Moi, de mon côté, je suis à bout de souffle - ce chapitre est foutument long, soyez prévenu que ça compense et la petitesse des premiers, et mes absneces plus ou moins longues, et mon fénéantisme chronique qui m'a empâché de répondre personnelement à vos Reviews. Oui, il est long à ce point ..._**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous_**

**_Je vous laisse en tête-a-tête avec le début des hostilités_**

**

* * *

**

**Se faire larguer par James**

**Chapitre 5**

**Jour 1**

« James, il est sept heures du matin, nom du ciel pourquoi es-tu si foutument heureux ? » Grogna Remus, pestant alors qu'il réessayait pour la troisième fois de faire son nœud de cravate correctement.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle me l'a demandé hier » Répondit-il, un sourire victorieux apparaissant sur son visage.

« Passe à autre chose » Se plaint Sirius « Je ne veux vraiment pas t'entendre recommencer à nous parler d'elle _encore_ »

« Oui, je crois qu'on en a eu assez après avoir entendu l'histoire _cinq_ fois hier soir » Ajouta Peter, appuyant le cinq.

« Excusez les mecs, mais je ne crois pas que vous comprenez à quel point c'est incroyable. Je veux dire, Lily Evans, la fille qui je veux depuis deux ans, la seule qui m'ait jamais dit non, a finalement réalisé qu'elle m'appréciait. Et ce n'est pas seulement que nous sortons ensemble mais c'est elle qui me l'a demandé » Dit James en se remémorant la soirée de la veille.

« Et je suis sûre que le fait que, si tu arrives à la faire tomber amoureuse de toi en dix jours, tu gagneras ton pari avec Sirius et qu'il te donnera 50 galions, n'a rien à voir dans ta bonne humeur » Remarqua Peter en se rappelant du pari qu'ils avaient fait dans le Poudlard express.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça ! » Soudain, il se sentait moins prêt à réussir le pari que dans le train. Bien sûr, quelque part, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Lily l'apprécie, mais l'aimer, c'était tout autre chose. Comment était-il sensé la faire tombée amoureuse de lui ? Et, Merlin, pourquoi avait-il accepté ce stupide pari ?

Faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux de vous en 10 jours était impossible, non ? L'amour prenait du temps. L'amour demande de connaître quelqu'un, de se soucier de lui et de lui faire confiance. L'amour ne peut pas apparaître dans la précipitation, pas en 10 jours seulement.

Mais, car il y en avait quand même un, Lily s'était subitement intéressée à lui, même si il était convaincu qu'elle le détestait. Peut-être pourrait-il y parvenir ? Peut-être pourrait-il se faire aimer par elle en 10 jours ? Après tout, elle devait bien ressentir quelque chose pour lui – si non, elle ne serait pas venue vers lui, non ?

« C'est vrai ça, le chrono s'est mis en route il y a onze heures » Dit Sirius avec un sourire supérieur

« yep » Acquiesça James, donnant l'impression qu'il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'issue du pari.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle t'aime, mec » Assura Sirius à son meilleur ami

« Elle le fera »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Avant hier, tu n'avais pas eu une conversation décente avec elle depuis, ben, toujours. Et d'après ce que tu dis, les deux conversations d'hier ont été vraiment courtes » Nota-t-il

« Mais elle a engagé la conversation, pas moi »

« Donc ? »

« Donc, c'est forcé qu'elle veut se rapprocher de moi et qu'elle m'apprécie. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est passé du temps avec elle, lui montrer le charme des Potter et elle tombera la tête la première d'amour pour moi » se rassura James, il parlait autant pour lui que pour eux.

« Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose ? » demanda Remus, un regard interrogateur

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a déjà résisté au charme des Potter. En fait, ça fait deux ans qu'elle y résiste »

* * *

« C'est un problème si tu sors avec un mec depuis seulement 11 heures et que tu veux déjà le plaquer ? » Demanda Lily à Kelsey et Sam alors que les trois filles se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Lily, tu ne peux pas vouloir arrêter une relation avant même de l'avoir commencée » se moqua Sam

« Tu marques un point » admit Lily en secouant la tête.

« Donc, quelle est l'Idée Anti-James Jour 1 ? » Demanda Kelsey

Lily et Sam regardèrent toutes les deux simultanément Kelsey en questionnant « La quoi ? »

« L'idée Anti-James Jour 1 » Répéta-t-elle. Elle leur envoya un regard à travers la table et s'expliqua. « Si tu veux à tout jamais dégoûter James de toi en moins de dix jours, tu as besoin d'un plan. Tu dois le repousser. Alors, que vas-tu faire de spécial aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, j'avais pensé à être une copine typiquement ennuyeuse, tu sais, pouffer et le coller » Répondit la jeune rousse

« C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Yep » Acquiesça Lily

« Lily, n'importe quelle fille peut être comme ça. Tu dois faire mieux- Tu dois faire quelque chose qui va le repousser à jamais » Insista son amie.

« Comme quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien mais les bêtes trucs habituels ne suffiront pas. Ca prend des semaines avant qu'un gars soit à bout de ce genre de filles, pas moins de dix jours »

« Bien, je ne suis pas très sûre. Je veux dire, on a cours toute la journée, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le voir très souvent » Lily informa-t-elle son amie.

« Un point » Gagea Kelsey « Mais tu as besoin d'une idée. On va essayer de penser à quelque chose »

« Silence, maraudeurs en vue ! » Sam alerta les troupes. D'un seul mouvement, les trois filles se turent. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre qu'un maraudeur apprenne le plan. Cela aurait tout ruiné.

Lily jeta un regard aux garçons et principalement à James. Malgré son attitude et son insupportable personnalité, elle était bien forcée de reconnaître qu'il était mignon, le seul côté positif à sortir avec lui. Sa robe, n'étant pas attachée, tombait lâchement autour de lui, lui laissant un aperçu de sa chemise et sa cravate sous celle-ci. Contrairement à hier, il semblait habillé convenablement – tout était soigné et à sa place, sauf ses cheveux. Mais ses cheveux étaient indomptables.

Elle fut surprise de le voir la regarder directement. Pour un moment, leurs regards restèrent bloqués l'un dans l'autre. Restreignant son besoin urgent de se détourner, elle fit quelque chose de carrément étrange. Elle lui sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire forcé ou prémédité, mais juste un simple sourire, un simple sourire qui prouvait son intérêt pour lui – ou au moins, son intérêt feint pour lui. Il lui répondit, faisant rougir ses joues.

Elle se détourna et reporta son attention sur ses amies. Elle pouvait le faire. Oui, elle pouvait définitivement le faire. Elle pouvait facilement sortir avec James Potter pendant une semaine. Après tout, ce petit échange n'était pas si terrible et plutôt facile. Elle pouvait faire semblant d'être gentille avec lui. Elle pouvait prétendre le fréquenter une semaine sans difficulté.

Elle sentit une crampe dans le ventre et son sourire fana. A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas le faire ! Ce qui venait juste d'arriver c'était fait à travers tout le grand hall. Ce qui venait d'arriver ne demandait aucune discussion. Ce qui venait d'arriver était sérieusement facile. Mais comment allait-elle réussir à parler à James Potter sans exploser et lui crier dessus ?

Elle pouvait encore faire marche arrière ?

* * *

« Nous allons faire quelque chose d'un peu inhabituel aujourd'hui » Les prévint le professeur Slughorn. « A la place de travailler dans notre classe, je vais vous donner un devoir à faire à l'extérieur »

Les étudiants regardèrent autour d'eux, essayant de déterminer si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La première chose, plutôt agréable, était qu'ils n'auraient plus à être coincé dans une salle de classe en cette belle fin de journée de Septembre. D'un autre côté, qu'allait-on pouvoir leur demander ?

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons utiliser notre connaissance à l'extérieur de la salle de classe et je veux que vous prépariez tous un mode d'emploi par vous-même. La mise en pratique se fera en classe demain » Commença Slughorn « Vous allez faire des recherches sur les potions contre les sortilèges cuisants. Il y en a des centaines qui vous attendent, j'attends que vous trouviez la meilleure. Cela doit être puissant, sans demander plus de préparation que le temps d'un cours. En d'autres mots, si vous n'avez pas eu le temps de finir la potion demain pendant le cours, vous récolterez une mauvaise note pour le devoir. Et interdit de commencer à l'avance »

La classe entière fixait le professeur. Était-il sérieux ? Devaient-ils passer des heures à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une potion ?

« Aussi, pour votre information, votre prochain devoir sera deux parchemins sur cette potion. Prenez de bonnes notes durant vos recherches » Les informa Slughorn

Avec cette précision, les élèves grognèrent dans un parfait ensemble. La septième année en potion n'allait pas être si fun que ça … Rien que pour cette année, ils avaient déjà quatre devoirs à faire, sans parler de la difficulté des potions à réaliser …

« Souriez » Leur dit le professeur avec un sourire rassurant « J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, vous ne travaillerez pas seuls » Lily et Kelsey, qui travaillaient à la même table, échangèrent un regard. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si terrible ! « Partenaire de mon choix, évidement »

Un autre grognement souleva les poumons des élèves des quatre maisons réunies. Slughorn semblait s'amuser. Il sortit une liste de noms et se mit à répartir les élèves. Les couples étaient choisis au hasard d'un coup de baguette magique.

Durant la lecture, Lily regarda anxieusement autour d'elle. Sam et Kelsey avaient déjà été réparties, ce qui supprimait tout chance d'être avec ses amies. Tracey, que Lily avait appris à connaître au cours de ces dernières années, était groupée avec Rogue. Lily lui envoya un regard compatissant alors que la jeune fille se levait pour traverser la salle.

« Miss Evans et monsieur Potter » Lut Slughorn.

Lily se sentit vaciller. Avait-elle entendu correctement ? Allait-elle devoir travailler avec James Potter ? Elle allait réellement devoir passer un long moment en tête-à-tête avec lui ? Elle lui jeta un regard. Il était assis à côté de Sirius et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Son dos était face à Lily, ce dont elle était ravie. Peut-être avait-elle mal compris le professeur ?

Malheureusement, James se repositionna sur sa chaise et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Il lui envoya un sourire. Puis il se pencha sur son bureau, attrapa un morceau de parchemin, une plume et écrivit un petit mot qu'il fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette. Lily baissa les yeux et remarqua le parchemin qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Avec hésitation, elle s'en saisit, l'ouvrit, et lut avec appréhension :

_Lily, _

_Que dis-tu de laisser ce devoir en suspens quelques heures et de se retrouver à la salle commune ? Et avant que tu ne protestes, n'oublie pas que tout le monde va se précipiter en même temps à la bibliothèque, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus de livres de potion. Si c'est pour perdre notre temps à attendre le livre, autant attendre un peu à la tour_

_James_

Lily soupira mais réalisa qu'il avait raison. Aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler maintenant serait comme sauter à travers la fenêtre du vingtième étage d'un building et se réceptionner gracieusement : impossible.

_James, _

_Bonne idée, on se retrouve à la salle commune_

_Lily_

Alors que le parchemin disparaissait sous ses yeux, elle soupira. Comment allait-elle faire ça ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir rester avec James Potter durant tant de temps ? Comment devait-elle se conduire ? Et agir ?

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des réponses à ses propres questions, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle aimait savoir ce qui allait se passer la plupart du temps. Elle détestait les surprises, ne pas contrôler ce qui arrivait dans sa vie, et détestait que, maintenant, elle n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur le futur.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle entendit la voix du professeur Slughorn dire « Bien, c'est tout. Bon travail à tous, vous avez la journée ».

Avec ça, chacun remballa ses affaires et sortit de la classe. Lily entendit les élèves s'accorder avec leurs partenaires sur le bon moment pour se rencontrer et travailler. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que Kelsey et Sam devaient déjà être parties à la bibliothèque. A sa surprise, James Potter s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Lily » La salua-t-il

« Bonjour » Répondit-elle avant de demander « Donc, la salle commune alors ? »

« En fait, je viens juste d'y penser mais la grande salle est toujours ouverte, donc si tu as encore un peu faim on peut y aller »

« Génial » Répliqua-t-elle en le suivant. Elle n'avait pas faim, pas le moins du monde. Mais il devait certainement rester quelques élèves tardifs dans la grande salle, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait pas à être seule avec James.

* * *

Lily le fixait, complètement incrédule. Comment pouvait-on avaler tant de nourriture en si peu de temps ? En moins de dix minutes, James avait mangé trois gros pancakes et en était à la moitié du quatrième. Elle avait opté un deuxième café. Elle savait qu'elle allait en avoir bien besoin. Seule la caféine pouvait prévenir son mal de tête face à James.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » S'enquit-il en relevant les yeux pour apercevoir son regard antipathique.

« J'ai déjà mangé » Se força-t-elle à répondre avec un sourire.

« Alors Lily, du nouveau dans ta vie ? » Questionna-t-il en se servant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

« Pas grand-chose » C'était une de ces réponses je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-dire. « Et toi ? »

« Même chose » Poursuivit-il la lancée.

Ils restèrent assis en silence, sirotant jus et café pour un moment. Après plusieurs minutes, James finit par relever le regard « Pourquoi as-tu dit oui ? »

« Oui à quoi ? »

« Oui à moi te demandant pour sortir ensemble »

« C'est moi qui ai posé la question si je me souviens bien » affirma-t-elle.

« Ok, d'accord, mais pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis si soudainement ? Je veux dire, un jour tu me détestes et le lendemain tu veux sortir avec moi » Dit-il en résumant brièvement les faits.

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter. « Je ne sais pas »

Il l'étudia avant d'assurer « Tu mens »

« Pardon ? » Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« J'ai dit que tu mentais »

« C'est faux »

« Oh que si » Affirma-t-il en avalant une autre gorgée de jus d'orange.

« Oh que non » Asséna-t-elle en sentant ses joues rosir.

« Oh que si » Répéta-t-il encore. Il termina son verre et se leva, lui tendant la main pour l'inciter à le suivre.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et ne put se retenir de continuer à protester « Je ne mens pas »

Il soupira et se mit à marcher avant d'expliquer. « Tu baisses les yeux quand tu parles »

« Et ? » Ne comprit-elle pas en avançant rapidement vers la salle commune.

« Quand les gens mentent, ils regardent vers le bas »

« C'est stupide » remarqua-t-elle

« C'est vrai. C'est une des premières qu'on t'apprend à l'école d'Aurors, comment mentir sans que ça se voit » l'informa James.

« Et comment sais-tu ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mon père me l'a dit » répondit-il

« Il est Auror ? »

« Yep » Acquiesça James

« Tu veux aussi le devenir ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Avoua-t-il « C'est dangereux, en particulier en ce moment »

« Et depuis quand le fait que ce soit dangereux te retient-il ? » Questionna-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Ils passèrent le portrait et James murmura le mot de passe avant de parler. « Il y a une différence entre risquer ma vie et jouer quelques blagues stupides »

Elle le fixa un moment avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la salle comme. Pas besoin de la dire, Lily était choquée par ses mots. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Elle aurait plus espéré quelque chose du genre 'Danger est mon deuxième nom, baby' ou quelque chose de vraiment lourd dans le même Potter- genre. Ce que James avait dit, au contraire, semblait honnête et sincère.

James se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil chaud et confortable, juste à côté du feu, et sourit à Lily quand elle s'installa en face de lui. Il décida qu'il pourrait réellement s'habituer à la vue de Lily assise juste en face de lui. C'était vraiment, vraiment agréable.

« Donc, si ton père est Auror, que fait ta mère ? » S'intéressa-t-elle en essayant de faire la conversation.

« Elle travaille dans une boutique de vêtements sur le chemin de traverse » Dit-il avant d'ajouter « C'est pas grand-chose mais ça la tient occupée. Elle m'a dit que quand j'étais petit et à la maison, je la tenais occupée durant toute la journée mais maintenant que je suis ici, elle s'ennuie et elle ne supporte plus de rester seule »

« C'est assez compréhensible » Répondit Lily en laissant échapper un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas directement dirigé vers lui, c'était plus un sourire sur le ton, quand la conversation commence à retomber.

« Et ta famille ? » Questionna James

« Mon père est policier et ma mère institutrice maternelle »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda James

« Leurs métiers »

« Je ne l'aurais pas deviné … Mais Lily un 'policier' et une 'institutrice' ça ne veut rien dire pour moi, ce sont des mots que je ne connais pas » Expliqua-t-il honnêtement.

« Et bien, pour les moldus, il y a une école qui commence à l'âge de trois ans. C'est la maternelle et c'est plus pour développer les relations sociales que pour apprendre réellement. Il y a des petites tables, tu fais des coloriages et on lit des histoires » le renseigna-t-elle

« Et un policier ? »

« C'est un peu comme un Auror. Si quelqu'un est tué ou si quelque chose est volé, la police fait une enquête et essaye d'attraper les coupables »

« Comment font-ils ? » Demanda James. Lily fronça les sourcils et le regarda comme si il débarquait de mars.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Comment font-ils pour trouver les coupables ? »Précisa-t-il. En voyant son expression perdue, il ajouta « Sans magie »

« Oh, et bien, je ne sais pas trop » Avoua-t-elle « Ils… Ma mère n'aime pas que j'entende parler du métier de mon père alors je ne connais pas trop les détails »

« Pourquoi elle n'aime pas ? »

« On lui a tiré dans la jambe quand j'avais six ans. Je ne m'en souviens pas mais ma mère dit que c'était grave au point que le docteur doutait de sa survie. Depuis, ma mère n'aime pas vraiment le métier de mon père et elle lui demande souvent de changer de job mais il est borné » Dit Lily. Elle continua à parler, informant James que la relation de ses parents était aussi pleine qu'un trou et lui confia des secrets que même ses meilleures amies ignoraient.

« Je sais qu'ils ne sont plus heureux ensemble, je le vois à chaque fois que je reviens pendant l'été. Ils ne sont jamais d'accord sur rien et se disputent sur tout. Ma mère dit qu'il n'est qu'un ingrat fainéant et lui n'arrête qu'elle passe sa vie à se plaindre à propos de stupidités » Expliqua-t-elle « Je m'inquiète… Je sais qu'ils ne veulent plus rester ensemble depuis quelques temps mais qu'ils font des efforts à cause de moi et ma sœur. Sans mentionner le fait que ça ferait scandale s'ils se séparaient et s'il y a bien une seule chose sur laquelle ils sont d'accord c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas que les gens parlent en mal sur eux »

James écouta attentivement Lily alors qu'elle lui livrait son intimité. Pas une fois il ne détourna les yeux ou ne laissa son esprit voyager, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles Lily trouvait si facile de se confier à lui. C'était une de ses qualités qu'elle apprendrait à adorer par la suite.

Lily reprit sa respiration un moment et réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait confié à James Potter ses problèmes de famille. Elle se frappa mentalement. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle lui avait donné des informations que même Kelsey et Sam ignoraient !

Elle lui envoya un regard timide avant de devenir rouge tomate et de reporter son attention sur ses mains, qui se tordaient sur ses jambes. « Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas parler de choses que tu ne dois certainement pas avoir envie d'entendre »

« C'est bon » Répondit-il, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plaisantin « C'est chouette de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul avec une famille caduque »

Elle sourit mais la rougeur de ses joues ne disparut pas pour autant.

« Ma mère, elle, c'est une sorte de cas » Avoua—t-il dans un sourire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait commencé à travailler sur le chemin de traverse après mon départ pour Poudlard. En fait, c'est vrai mais il y a plus que ça. Tu vois ma mère est sans doute la femme la plus névrotique que j'ai jamais rencontré » Expliqua-t-il en lui envoyant un sourire amusé.

Elle lui sourit en retour et se repositionna sur son siège, pour être plus à l'aise et prêter attention à la suite.

« Quand j'avais neuf ans, elle ne voulait pas me laisser jouer au Quidditch »

« Ca peut être dangereux »

« Dans la cour avec mon père »

« Ce n'est pas si grave »

« Elle ne voulait pas me laisser sortir sans elle, elle ne faisait confiance à personne pour me surveiller sauf elle. Il y avait un petit ruisseau qui coulait dans le fond du jardin et elle ne me laissait jamais l'approcher »

« Tu aurais pu tomber dedans »

« Vingt centimètres de profondeur »

« Ouach, c'est dur » Rigola Lily

« T'en dit quoi ? » Demanda-t-il jovialement

« Je continue de penser que je te bats question famille anormale »Répliqua-t-elle gentiment

« Elle a fait placer une alarme moldue tout autour de la maison »

« Je ne t'ai même pas encore parlé de Pétunia »

« Qui est Pétunia ? »

« Ma sœur »

« Aîné ou cadette ? »

« Elle a deux ans de plus que moi »

« Okay, essaie. Mais tu ne me ferras pas arrêter de penser que ma mère est plus étrange que n'importe qui dans le monde » la prévint-il

« Pour commencer, Pétunia déteste tout ce qui a rapport avec la magie – ce qui m'inclut. Quand je suis revenue à la maison pour Noël en première année, je lui ai montré une chocogranouille et elle a hurlé au meurtrier, courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes et s'est enfermée pendant trois heures. Elle n'a pas accepté de sortir tant que ma mère ne lui a pas juré que tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie avait été monté dans ma chambre et moi avec… En troisième, je lui ai dit que j'avais appris un sort super cool pour faire devenir les gens roses et elle a eu tellement peur qu'elle est partie habiter chez une copine pour la semaine » Lui dit Lily

« Okay, c'est un peu triste » Avoua James

« Et il y a mieux » Surenchérit Lily en souriant « Ce n'est pas seulement qu'elle est morte de peur face à la magie mais elle est super étrange en général. Elle espionne les voisins tout le temps, elle a même acheté un télescope pour les suivre à l'intérieur. Elle refuse de l'admettre cependant. Je crois qu'elle veut juste s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres sorciers. »

« Elle est étrange, je l'accorde, mais revenons-en à ma mère. Je suis vraiment compatissant avec ma future femme qui devra la supporter en tant que belle-mère. Ca m'effraie rien que d'y penser »Confia-t-il

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de leurs familles et à échanger leurs souvenirs en dehors du château. À la fin, Lily finit par convenir que la famille de James était peut-être pire que la sienne, mais seulement parce que la mère de James l'avait une fois emmené aux urgences parce qu'il avait avalé un insecte.

Cela les surprit tous les deux, cette facilité qu'ils avaient à parler. Lily se sentait comme si elle pouvait tout dire à James, comme si il était son plus vieil ami plutôt que son petit ami depuis moins d'un jour. Pour James, cette conversation était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé au cours des deux dernières années. Elle était au-dessus de tous ses rêves. Elle était mieux que ce que son esprit pouvait penser.

C'est par hasard que James jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et qu'il réalisa le problème. « Oh merde, Lily, il est presque onze heures moins dix ! »

« Quoi ? » Cria-t-elle en se relevant pour lui attraper violement le bras et regarder sa montre.

« McGonnagall va nous tuer » Asséna-t-il

« Fait chier » Jura Lily. Dans leur malheur, ils avaient quand même eu de la chance que le cours de potions était double et sensé duré jusque dix heures. Le cours de métamorphose commençait à 10 h 05. Si le premier de la journée n'avait pas été un bloc de deux heures, ils auraient ratés deux classes et pas une.

« Donc, le cours sera fini dans un quart d'heure » Réfléchit James

« ouaip et on a enchantement après. » Ajouta-t-elle

« Que dirais-tu d'arriver en avance ? Ca ferait une bonne impression à Flitwick- ça rattraperait un peu le coup avec Mcgonnagall » »

Elle lui sourit en se demandant comment fonctionnait son cerveau

* * *

« Tu n'es pas venue en méta ce matin, comment ça se fait ? » Demanda Kelsey quand les trois filles se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

« ce n'est vraiment pas Lily-esque » Ajouta Sam

Lily rougit avant de répondre timidement « J'étais avec James »

Les deux filles la fixèrent un instant sonnées et Sam commenta « James, hein ? Et depuis quand s'appelle-t-il James ? je veux dire, depuis le premier jour à Poudlard, c'est Potter ou, dans les meilleurs moments, James Potter, mais je n'ai jamais entendu 'James' sortir spontanément de ta bouche »

« Il n'est pas si mal en fin de compte » Dit Lily, bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre que cette phrase défende tant le nom utilisé que la personne elle-même.

« Pas si mal ? »Intervint Kelsey, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'incrédulité.

« Il est sympa »Expliqua Lily, avant d'ajouter « il a un truc qui fait que c'est super facile de parler avec lui. Et il peut être plutôt marrant parfois »

« Lily, as-tu entendu ce que tu viens juste de dire ? » Croassa Kelsey, comme si elle venait de proférer la pire des insultes.

« Je sais, je sais, mais quand tu passes un peu de temps avec lui, je te jure qu'il n'est pas si mal » Protesta Lily.

« Pas si mal ? Le mec qui a mis de la colle dans tes cheveux en cinquième pour attirer ton attention ? Le mec dont le hobby principal est de sortir avec des filles et de les larguer le lendemain ? James Potter est le type de gars que tu as passé ta vie à essayer d'éviter. Il est égoïste, orgueilleux, arrogant, vaniteux et il pense que le monde doit s'écarter quand il marche ! » S'exclama Sam

« Je sais, je sais » Dit Lily avec frustration « et tout ce que je dis est qu'il peut être touchant par certains côtés »

« Lily, chérie » Kelsey prit son bras « C'est une façade et tu le sais parfaitement. C'est le genre de mec qui te rend dingue de lui le premier jour, ensuite obtient ce qu'il veut et oublie ton nom le troisième »

« Non » Commença Lily

« Tu te souviens de Sarah Sweeny ? » Demanda Sam « il l'a démolie. Je me souviens qu'elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était sympa et gentil, doux et prévenant … Et après une semaine à être avec lui, il l'a plaqué parce qu'il s'ennuyait … tu veux vraiment fréquenter un mec comme ça ? »

« Non, non, tu as raison » Dit Lily, soupirant quand elle se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était faite avoir. Elle détestait que ses amies aient raison, qu'elle se rappelle seulement maintenant pourquoi elle l'avait détesté pendant six ans. Elle se détestait elle-même d'avoir oublié que c'était avec James Potter qu'elle parlait. Elle le détestait de lui avoir fait son numéro et oublier tous ses griefs contre lui et tout ça en moins d'une heure.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es redevenues la vraie toi-même, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le repousser ? » Interrogea Kelsey avec un sourire

« Je .. euh, je et bien… je , euh »

« Lily Marie Evans, s'il te plait, ne nous dit pas que tu n'as rien fait pour l'effrayer ? » Gronda Sam

« Je sais, je sais, je suis horrible. J'ai passé presque trois heures avec lui et je n'ai rien fait. Merlin, je n'ai même pas été chiante » admit Lily

« Trois heures ? »

« Ouais » Avoua-t-elle « Trois heures à parler et juste passer le temps »

« Attends, tu n'as pas fait le travail pour Slughorn non plus ? » S'étonna Sam

« On se retrouve à la bibliothèque dans une demi-heure » Dit-elle, son visage s'éclairant se faisant « C'est ça ! J'ai quelque peu oublié le plan ce matin mais maintenant, maintenant je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir un jour voulu sortir avec moi … »

* * *

James était déjà là quand Lily arriva ; elle s'aperçut qu'il avait ouvert un grand et épais livre et qu'il survolait l'index, à la recherche de la potion qui pourrait convenir. En face de lui, cinq autres livres s'étalaient, chacun contenant des potions contre les maléfices cuisants.

« Salut » Le salua-t-elle en prenant un siège à côté de lui

« Hey » Répondit-il en la regardant s'asseoir. Il nota avec un sourire qu'elle avait choisi la chaise la plus proche de la table et l'avait rapprochée de lui. Cette petite action, intentionnelle ou pas, fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Il avait connu beaucoup de filles dans sa vie mais aucune ne l'avait fait réagir comme ça, spécialement avec de telles petites choses.

« Désolé du retard »

« C'est rien … J'ai trouvé quelques livres, on pourrait les feuilleter et regarder lesquels sont utiles » Expliqua-t-il

Faisant comme il avait dit, elle attrapa un livre mince et pas très grand sur la table, appelé « Potions Modernes pour problèmes communs ». A en juger par le titre, elle doutait fortement de trouver son bonheur là-dedans mais elle consulta tout de même la table des matières. Même si les brûlures étaient plutôt courantes, ce genre d'ouvrage proposait des solutions faciles et rapides. Le genre de potions qui marchaient bien mais peu longtemps ou qui durait mais avec moins d'effet qu'une autre.

Elle parcourut la liste des ingrédients nécessaires et le temps moyen de réalisation avant de refermer rapidement l'ouvrage. Elle avait toujours eu des bonnes intuitions concernant les livres de potions et, une fois de plus, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Non seulement il s'agissait de potions de mauvaise qualité mais elle se sentirait embarrassée de proposer des concoction de ce niveau de base en septième année.

Elle jeta un regard à James et s'aperçut qu'il était très concentré sur le mode de préparation d'une potion ; elle se pencha vers lui et essaya de lire les mots qu'elle apercevait. « Alors, tu trouves quelque chose ? »

« Je crois, oui » Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire.

« Montre » Demanda-t-elle en tirant à elle le grimoire. Elle s'attarda sur le matériel qui semblait convenable puis passa à une analyse détaillée des ingrédients nécessaires. Après avoir lu comment émincer l'herbe bleue, elle remarqua un petit détail que James avait dû passer. « Il faut attendre trois semaines pour ajouter les deux derniers ingrédients »

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde » Confirma-t-elle en poussant le livre vers lui. Elle pointa l'extrait en question du doigt.

« Merde » Grommela-t-il

Voyant qu'elle tenait là sa chance de l'ennuyer, elle déposa une main sur son épaule et se rapprocha encore de lui. « Oh, James, mon canard. Nous faisons tous des erreurs »

Il cligna des yeux sous la surprise et demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Que nous faisions tous des erreurs » Proposa-t-elle

« Avant ça »

« Mon canard ? »

« Oui, ça » L'arrêta-t-il, les yeux légèrement écarquillés

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon canard ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » Le questionna-t-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

« Non, c'est bon, c'est juste que, tu sais, on ne sort même pas ensemble depuis vingt-quatre heures » Lui fit-il remarquer

« Et ? »

« C'est que d'habitude les gens attendent un peu plus longtemps avant de se donner d'autres noms que leurs prénoms » Répondit-il.

« Tu me trouves bizarre ? » L'accusa-t-elle en essayant de prendre sa voix la plus choquée et blessée.

« Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai rien dit de tel » Se défendit-il

« Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle mon canard ? »

« Non, c'est bon » Reprit-il « C'est juste que peut-être ce serait mieux si tu m'appelais James pour le moment »

Elle se força à prendre un air confus en fronçant un peu son front, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer ou crier. « Je ne le crois pas… C'est juste comme George Kane de nouveau » Et avec ça, elle posa sa main devant sa bouche et agit comme si elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Qui est George Kane ? » La questionna-t-il gentiment

« Juste un mec… un ancien petit ami en fait. Tu sais, vous devriez vous rencontrer un jour, il est exactement comme toi. » Expliqua-t-elle en changeant le ton de sa voix pour sembler plus accusatrice.

« Comment ça, il est comme moi ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas l'énerver.

« Oh, il n'aimait pas mes surnoms non plus. Je l'ai appelé mon sucre d'orge un jour et le lendemain il m'a plaquée » Avoua-t-elle. Elle se passa les mains sous les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

« Lily, attends, ne pleure pas » Plaida-t-il « J'adore les surnoms que tu me donnes … Je suis sûr que je vais vite m'habituer à ce que tu m'appelles mon canard »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Bien sûr »

« Oh, génial, mon canard » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

La vérité était qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de George Kane. Jamais dans sa vie Lily n'avait donné de surnoms à ses petits amis. Elle trouvait cette pratique ennuyeuse et ridicule. Franchement, si on donnait un nom aux gens, ce n'était pas pour ne pas les utiliser !

« James, mon canard, je peux t'assurer que c'est parti pour être une merveilleuse relation nous deux » L'informa-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Ouais » Fut tout ce qu'il put prononcer.

« Tout à l'heure, pendant le dîner, je pensais à toi » Ajouta-t-elle soudainement

« En bien j'espère » Plaisanta-t-il

« Tu n'imagines même pas » Confia-t-elle en déplaçant sa main le long de sa cuisse, ses doigts courant le long de celle-ci. Arrivée au sommet de sa jambe, elle s'arrêta et pressa légèrement sa main. « Tu sais, je ne fais pas attention à ce que les autres filles racontent. La taille n'a pas d'importance pour moi »

Il fut presque sur le point d'étouffer quand les mots franchirent la bouche de Lily. Avait-il entendu correctement ? « Excuse-moi ? »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit avant de dire « Je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle »

« J'espère que non »

« James, mon canard, je sais que tu es probablement embarrassé parce que je suis au courant pour ton micro pé-» il déposa immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Il pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer et n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles qu'elle aborde ce sujet de conversation.

« James » Répéta-t-elle quand il l'eut libérée

« Lily, je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais ce n'est pas vrai » Dit-il en essayant de regagner un peu de dignité

« James, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, la taille importe peu »

« Je m'en fiche » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix trahissant la franchise dont il faisant preuve bien que le volume n'excédait pas le murmure. « Je me fiche que tu fasses attention à ce genre de chose. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas vrai »

« Bon, bien, pas besoin de s'emporter » Coupa-t-elle en roulant les yeux avant de se repositionner face à la table

« Je ne m'emporte pas » Riposta-t-il

« Tu agis comme si » remarqua-t-elle

« Je ne m'emporte pas » Assura-t-il encore

« Si tu le dis » Soupira-t-elle en roulant à nouveau les yeux.

James était toujours choqué de la manière dont Lily avait agi tout le reste de la soirée à la bibliothèque. Non seulement, elle l'avait appelé 'mon canard' et fait référence à certaines parties de son anatomie dont il ne voulait pas parler avec elle, mais elle avait continué à agir de manière insupportable tout le reste du temps. A un moment, elle était si penchée sur lui qu'il ne pouvait plus lire son livre car ses cheveux barraient la vue. Et ce n'était que leur premier jour en tant que couple ! Il avait du mal à imaginer ce qui pouvait encore venir après !

Ce qui le choquait le plus cependant, c'était la manière totalement différente dont elle avait agi entre la salle commune et la bibliothèque. Le matin, elle était fabuleuse. Juste le type de personne avec qui il pourrait passer toute la journée à simplement parler. Elle était intéressante, marrante, admirable. Elle prêtait attention à chaque mot qu'il disait, chaque histoire qu'il racontait. Elle le faisait se sentir comme s'il pouvait passer chaque heure de chaque jour en sa compagnie.

Même la manière dont elle parlait le faisait se sentir bien. Sa manière attendrissante de rire durant les parties amusantes de son récit le faisait sourire. La manière dont elle agissait quand elle était impatiente d'entendre le dénouement faisait accélérer son cœur. C'était la Lily Evans dont il rêvait toutes les nuits. La fille dont il était amoureux depuis plus de deux ans.

La Lily Evans de ce soir, celle dont il venait juste de faire la connaissance, était juste le contraire. C'était comme si elle avait échangé de personnalité avec son reflet démoniaque. Elle n'était pas scintillante et tendre ; elle était irritante, ennuyeuse, carrément insupportable. James savait qu'elle était toujours très franche mais l'outrageuse conversation qu'ils avaient eu n'était plus du domaine de la franchise, c'était discourtois. Pas besoin de le dire, c'était un côté de Lily Evans dont il aurait pu se passer. Il espérait seulement que les jours suivants se passeraient mieux …


	6. Jour 2

BONJOUR LES GENS

j'espère que vos mâchoires sont bien accrochées, on commence le très sérieux !

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

**Se faire larguer par James **

**Jour 2**

« Je me sens presque mal pour ce pauvre gars » Confia Lily à Sam et Kelsey alors qu'elles étaient dans la salle de bain, ajustant leur maquillage.

« Ne te sens pas coupable, pense juste à tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir durant ces six dernières années » lui rappela Sam

« Je sais, mais je veux dire, l'attaquer par rapport à certaines parties de lui – ça semble presque trop dur » Répondit Lily en essayant de donner à ses deux amies une vision plus sympathique de James.

« Sans doute que parfois, ça l'est un peu trop mais c'est pour le bien du plan» lui remémora Kelsey

« Je sais mais je me sens quand même mal » Répondit-elle

« Et à propos de quelles parties de lui l'as-tu attaqué en fait ? »

Sam et Kelsey éclatèrent de rire alors qu'elle essayait d'imaginer le regard de James quand Lily leur raconta l'épisode de la taille dans le pantalon.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste venu tout seul. Je veux dire, on était là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la bibliothèque et je n'arrivais à penser à rien » Avoua-t-elle à ses amies. Puis, ses joues rougirent et elle ajouta « Et sa jambe était juste là »

« Oh Merlin, petite garce» l'ennuya Kelsey, sachant à quel point cette insulte était loin du caractère habituel de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, quand tu lui as dit ça ? » Demanda Sam, un grand sourire ornant son visage.

Lily rit. « Il était sur la défensive ; c'était tellement amusant. Ses joues étaient rouge brique et il avait ce genre de regard… tu sais, comme s'il n'était pas loin de se liquéfier. Merlin, c'est trop drôle.»

« Ce garçon va souhaiter n'avoir jamais posé les yeux sur toi, Lil » Lui dit Kelsey

« Je sais et dire que c'était à peine le premier jour »

« Et qu'as-tu en magasin pour aujourd'hui ? » Questionna Sam

« Je ne suis pas encore sûre, peut-être irons nous au lac cette après-midi et j'improviserai » Répondit-elle, grimaçant alors qu'elle parlait. Elle allait faire regretter à James Potter d'avoir un jour posé un œil sur elle. Elle allait lui faire regretter de ne pas être mort.

--

Pendant ce temps, James sortait de la salle de bain des garçons, une serviette nouée autour des hanches « Elle est juste incompréhensible »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Remus

« Une minute, elle est incroyable. Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché chez une fille. Elle est intelligente, spirituelle, elle a un chouette sens de l'humour, honnête, c'est facile de parler avec elle et elle est carrément magnifique. Et la minute suivante, c'est comme si un monstre horrible avait pris possession d'elle, elle devient complètement folle » Répondit James, un regard perdu sur son visage.

« L'amour n'est pas vraiment sur le chemin, Prongs ? » Questionna Sirius, moqueur.

« La ferme » Dit James en regardant son meilleur ami

« Donc, un jour de passé, il en reste encore neuf » Sirius semblait vraiment fier de lui. « Reconnais-le mec, impossible qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi en neuf jours »

« Aucune chance s'il craque avant » Fit remarquer Remus

« Non, je vais gagner ce pari » James informa ses amis avec ardeur.

« On verra » Répliqua Sirius, un très large sourire à présent sur les lèvres « On verra »

Un moment de silence passa pendant lequel les quatre maraudeurs s'habillèrent pour aller en cours. Heureusement, ils avaient fini relativement tôt aujourd'hui, 14h30. Après quoi, ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils avaient envie. James espérait qu'il pourrait passer un peu de temps avec Lily après les cours. Enfin, avec la vrai Lily, pas celle dont il avait fait connaissance la veille à la bibliothèque.

Pensant à cette aventure embarrassante, James regarda ses amis et demanda « S'il y avait une rumeur qui circulait sur moi dans l'école, vous me le diriez ? »

« Ouais » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sirius

« Juste pour savoir » Répliqua-t-il avec un soupir.

--

A 14h35, cette après-midi là, Lily se surprit à chercher James. Bien qu'ils aient eu cours dans la même classe, James avait détalé par la porte dès que la sonnerie avait retenti tandis que Lily était restée une minute pour remercier son professeur pour le cours. Maintenant, cependant, elle aurait souhaité être partie directement aussi.

Elle avait désespérément besoin de voir James, c'était comme une obsession. Elle voulait le voir et rendre sa vie misérable. Pour toutes ces années où il déposait des grenouilles dans son capuchon ou quand il se battait avec les garçons qui osaient l'inviter à sortir, elle était prête à lui rendre la pareille. Et il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen que la revanche. Qui serait certainement une douce revanche. Elle pouvait rendre sa vie misérable sans même qu'il se rende compte qu'elle le faisait exprès.

Elle pénétra dans la salle commune où elle trouva ses trois meilleurs amis mais aucun signe de James. Elle prit une grande respiration et approcha les trois garçons qui étaient assis sur les sofas rouges. Elle remarqua que Sirius et Remus faisaient une partie d'échecs pendant que Peter regardait anxieusement le jeu.

« Salut » Dit-elle bravement.

« Hey » La saluèrent-ils, aucun d'eux ne levant les yeux du jeu.

« Vous savez où est James ? »

« En haut » Répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Hum, okay » Commença-t-elle. Elle allait leur demander si l'un d'entre eux ne pourrait pas aller le chercher mais elle se rendit compte que si elle ne pouvait pas captiver leur attention avec un chaleureux salut, il ne servait à rien d'essayer qu'un deux se lève pour aller chercher James.

Elle s'éloigna des trois garçons en direction de l'escalier, espérant voir James en descendre. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun signe du sorcier dans l'escalier vide. Elle hésita un moment, regarda autour d'elle pour être sûr que le coin était vide et monta à l'étage. Elle observa les portes, espérant voir le nom de James écrit à l'encre dorée sur le bois.

Finalement, à la moitié du couloir, elle trouva son nom. Et sous celui-ci étaient ceux des trois autres maraudeurs (qui n'étaient pourtant pas préfets.) Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment ils avaient réussi à se faire dédier une pièce, puis oublia ses pensées.

Lily toqua à la porte et quand elle entendit « C'est ouvert » elle prit la poignée et entra. Une fois qu'elle eut fait un pas à l'intérieur, elle fut surprise de voir que tout ressemblait fort à son propre dortoir. Il y avait un lit pour chaque maraudeur, chacun équipé d'un épais rideau rouge. C'était juste en désordre, des vêtements et des livres étalés partout sur le sol.

« Lily » Dit James, se levant quand il l'aperçut

« Hey » Répondit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il

« Tes amis m'ont dit que tu étais là, donc je suis venue » Répondit-elle doucement.

« Assieds toi » offrit-il en débarrassant son lit de ses affaires.

« Merci » répondit-elle, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Elle survola encore la chambre, notant que là où elle avait suspendu des posters d'art moderne ils avaient collé des posters de Quidditch. Elle remarqua aussi quelques magazines sur le sol dont la plupart parlaient de Quidditch mais elle en vit aussi un avec une femme sur la couverture, ne portant qu'un bikini.

« Donc ? » Dit-il, se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Du nouveau ? »

« Pas grand-chose » Avoua-t-elle. James était debout face à elle, semblant mal-à-l'aise lui aussi, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. « Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais ? »

« Hum, oui » Il se plaça à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Vrai ou faux : tout est amour ou guerre ? » Demanda Lily, se tournant pour le regarder en face.

« Vrai » répondit-il, une large grimace apparaissant sur son visage.

« Bonne réponse »

« Bonne question » Commenta-t-il. Il pouvait dire qu'aujourd'hui allait être comme le moment qu'ils avaient partagé hier dans la salle commune. Lui et Lily allaient s'engager dans une conversation fantastique et elle allait être la fille de ses rêve.

« Crois-tu au coup de foudre ? » questionna-t-elle

« Bien sûr » Assura-t-il

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais ce type de mec » Répliqua-t-elle

« Tu sous-entends quoi par là ? »

« J'ai toujours cru que toute cette chose des coups de foudre était pour les personnes inévitablement romantiques. Ces gens qui mettent leur cœur en premier, dans tout, qui sont vulnérables tout le temps, et qui pensent que l'amour gagne toujours»

« Tu ne crois pas que je suis comme ça ? »

« Honnêtement, non »

« Bien, je ne suis pas exactement comme ça à vrai dire mais je crois au coup de foudre » Dit James « Une fois, mon père m'a raconté que la première fois qu'il avait vu ma mère, il avait compris qu'il était amoureux. Ils étaient à une fête, il l'a vue traverser la pièce et il a dit que c'était comme si elle n'était là que pour le rejoindre, qu'elle flottait vers lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part la regarder, se demandant qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Une heure plus tard, ils parlaient pour la première fois et six mois après, ils étaient mariés. Et maintenant, vingt ans plus tard, ils sont toujours follement amoureux »

« Wow, ça semble tellement beau »

« N'est-ce pas ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Et c'est pourquoi tu crois au coup de foudre ? »

« Partiellement »

« Et quelle est l'autre partie ? »

« C'est à mon tour de questionner et à toi de répondre » coupa-t-il, lui souriant agréablement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle »

« C'est drôle pour moi » La charria-t-il avant de demander « Et toi, tu y crois ? »

« Non…je crois que tu dois d'abord bien connaître une personne avant de tomber amoureuse d'elle et que c'est la seule manière de faire »

« Tu as déjà été amoureuse ? » Questionna-t-il

« Non »

« Moi non plus » Confia-t-il.

Un moment de silence passa entre le jeune couple mais c'était un silence confortable. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, surpris l'un par l'autre. Lily ne voyait pas James comme le garçon qu'elle devait dégoûter d'elle. À la place, elle le voyait comme quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait apprendre à connaître, quelqu'un d'intriguant. James aussi était intrigué par Lily. Il aurait voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait, il aurait voulait l'étudier plus, tout savoir à propos de sa vie amoureuse.

« Ca ne te dérange pas si j'utilise ta salle de bain un moment ? » Demanda soudain Lily lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était _encore _en train de penser du bien de James. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui un moment, pour reprendre le contrôle du plan. Elle devait le dégoûter d'elle.

« Bien sûr, c'est juste là » Il pointa du doigt une porte dans le coin de la chambre.

Lily descendit du lit et rentra dedans, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de la porcelaine blanche, en fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait besoin de penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le repousser. Elle prit une profonde respiration et s'aspergea doucement le visage d'eau froide.

« Pense Lily pense »Se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Un moment plus tard, elle releva brusquement la tête, se regardant à nouveau le miroir. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres ; elle savait exactement quoi faire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut ravie de voir James assis sur le lit. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui en lui envoyant un sourire séducteur.

« Cette porte a-t-elle une clé ? » Demanda-t-elle, en pointant la porte d'entrée.

« Hum, ouais » Il déglutit difficilement.

« Bien » Reprit-elle en s'avançant vers la porte et en la fermant à clé.

Une fois cette chose faite, Lily se retourna et s'assit à côté de James. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le plaqua sur lit le bloquant dans cette position en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lily fut surprise de découvrir qu'il embrassait bien – extrêmement bien en fait. Elle pouvait se sentir partir dans le baiser. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté avant, à couper le souffle. C'était comme si le baiser absorbait toute son énergie, devenant passionné.

Elle était presque totalement aspirée par ce baiser et c'était ce que son corps lui criait de faire. Mais, sachant que ça ruinerait son plan, elle s'imposa de ne pas trop s'investir dans ce qui devait être le meilleur baiser qu'on lui ait jamais donné. A la place, elle passa une de ses jambes sur lui et bougea ses mains sur son torse.

D'un geste rapide, elle se releva en le fixant de haut. « Oh mon dieu, tout ça va trop vite pour moi »

James la regarda, le souffle accéléré et profond. Jamais, dans sa vie entière, il n'avait été embrassé comme ça. C'était comme mourir et monter au paradis – c'était magique.

« Trop vite ? » Il demanda

« Les choses vont trop vite » confirma-t-elle en le maintenant toujours couché.

« okay » se contenta-t-il de dire, pas remis du choc initial du baiser.

« Mais dieu, c'était vraiment, c'était… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'un instant plus tard, elle se recouchait près de lui et l'embrassait à nouveau, cette fois plus franchement qu'avant. Ses mains se plongèrent dans ses cheveux qui, elle devait l'avouer, étaient plutôt doux pour des cheveux d'homme.

Elle sentit ses bras l'entourer pour la serrer contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait. Elle sentit sa langue contre ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée dans sa bouche. Naturellement, elle accepta, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que d'être encore plus proche de lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se releva encore, se poussant elle-même hors de la luxure. « Attends, je ne peux pas, je ne veux vraiment pas »

« Okay » Répondit-il encore mais cette fois comprenant directement qu'elle ne voulait plus l'embrasser. Il la respectait, même si son corps souhaitait le contraire.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » l'agressa-t-elle

James fut perdu, quel ton ?

« James, je te préviens, je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça » Répéta-t-elle

Etait-elle complètement sourde ? Il avait dit ok, il lui avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin que ça dans la partie physique de leur relation !

« C'était déjà plus que ce que j'aurais dû faire » dit-elle. Elle commença à prendre une respiration lourde en s'éloignant de lui, ses yeux commençant à lui piquer et de légères larmes s'étalant sur ses joues. Et un instant plus tard, elle toucha son visage avec ses mains – ça y était, elle pleurait.

« Lily, attends, ne pleure pas » Dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle le repoussa, retirant ses mains de son visage, et le regarda méchamment avant de s'exclamer : « Merlin, j'ai _vraiment_ dit non ! »

« Quoi ? Je n'essayais rien ! » Se défendit-il, levant ses deux mains devant lui.

« Oh si, tu essayais ! Et ne mens pas, James Potter » répliqua-t-elle agressivement

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, sans comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Désolée si je ne suis pas comme elle ! » lui dit-elle

« Qui ? » Questionna-t-il, complètement confus

Elle se leva abruptement du lit et marcha jusqu'au tas de magazine d'où elle tira celui avec la femme. Elle lui balança l'exemplaire du playwizard à la figure « Elle ! Excuse moi si je ne suis pas une stupide salope comme elle » Cria-t-elle

« Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois comme elle ! »

« Donc, tu l'admets, c'est elle que tu regardes quand tu es sexuellement frustré ? » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Si tu l'as fait, espèce de …» Hurla-t-elle, ses yeux verts brillant de rage

« Non, ce n'est même pas à moi, c'est la magazine de Sirius ! » Répondit-il en repoussant le magazine sur le sol lorsqu'il se leva du lit.

« Tu regardes ce magazine avec Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle, un regard d'horreur sur le visage.

« Quoi ? non » Cria-t-il

« Dieu, c'est parfait, juste parfait. Je trouve enfin un gars qui me plait vraiment et il est gay » Dit-elle, balayant l'air de ses bras.

« Quoi ? Non, non, non, Je n'aime pas les hommes, je ne suis pas gay! » Dit-il avec exaspération. Qu'arrivait-il?

« Alors, pourquoi regardes-tu ça avec d'autres mecs ? » Questionna-t-elle

« Je ne le regarde pas avec d'autres gars ! » Répondit-il en commençant également à s'énerver.

« Mais tu admets que tu le regardes » l'accusa-t-elle

« Non » Il secoua la tête « Et encore moins avec d'autres mecs »

« Pourquoi regardes-tu ça ? » Reprit-elle sans écouter « Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Trop grosse ou autre chose ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il encore, il pouvait se sentir s'agiter de plus en plus à chaque fois que Lily parlait. « Tu n'es pas grosse »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous » Clama-t-elle

« Bordel Lily, calme toi ! »

« Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Es-tu en train de dire que je suis folle ? » questionna-t-elle

« Quoi ? non »répondit-il, puis il ajouta « mais c'est vrai que tu agis un peu comme une folle »

« Bâtard » Hurla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de courir dans les escaliers.

Elle sentit James rester figé, sans voix. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Une seconde, ils étaient là, en train d'avoir une discussion plaisante, la seconde d'après elle se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser et ensuite, elle l'accusait de la trouver grosse. Il ne comprenait pas Lily Evans. Elle semblait si parfaite pour lui, quand elle ne le rendait pas fou.

Un instant plus tard, Sirius, Remus et Peter accourraient dans la chambre « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ? » Demanda d'emblée Peter

« Lily Evans est complètement psychotique » répondit James en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Remus, répétant la question de Peter

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » Avoua James, secouant encore la tête d'incrédulité. « On prenait du bon temps et elle m'a agressé … Je jure que cette fille a un problème de dédoublement de personnalité. »

« Prongs, elle s'est ruée hors d'ici dans un état horrible. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Questionna Remus

« Rien, Je te jure, je n'ai absolument rien dit »

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Répéta patiemment Remus

« Je dis la vérité. Une minute, on était là, assis sur le lit, on s'est embrassé un peu et après elle a dit que ça allait trop vite pour elle. J'ai dit d'accord, étant parfaitement clair sur le fait qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Et après, je l'ai perdue. Elle m'a accusé de regarder les magazines de Sirius et que je voudrais qu'elle soit comme les filles des couvertures et après, elle m'a accusé d'avoir dit qu'elle était grosse » Répondit James « Ce qui est complètement dingue parce que je n'ai absolument rien dit »

« Elle semble joyeusement douée à se faire des films. » commenta Sirius.

« Je sais et je ne la comprends pas du tout » Dit James à ses amis. « Quand elle est montée ici, nous avons discuté et c'était vraiment bien. Confortable aussi, le genre de conversation que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Un peu flirté, rire, sourire, tout ce qu'il fallait. Et après ce baiser, tout ce je peux dire c'est waw. J'ai embrassé pas mal de filles avant et ça n'a jamais été comme ça. Il y a quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus.

Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'était comme un bon trip, comme le Quidditch. Vous vous souvenez la coupe du monde de 73, quand les deux attrapeurs étaient juste derrière le Vif d'Or et tout le monde retenait sa respiration sans savoir qui allait l'avoir et finalement, ça a été l'anglais et on a gagné ? »

« Ouais » répondirent les trois garçons

« C'était comme ça, excepté mieux » Leur dit James, les yeux brillant de félicité.

« Ca sonne incroyable » commenta Peter qui cherchait toujours à impressionner James.

« ça l'était » Répondit-il rêveusement puis il rajouta « mais après, elle a changé. La Lily mentalement dérangée de la bibliothèque est revenue »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Sirius

« Je ne sais pas… je veux dire, c'est seulement le deuxième jour que nous sommes ensemble et elle me rend complètement fou et pas positivement » Confessa-t-il

« Plaque-la » Suggéra Sirius

« Mais juste avant, c'était tellement magique » contra-t-il, sa voix à nouveau perdue au paradis.

« Et ça compense les crises de folie ? » Questionna Sirius

« Padfoot, tu veux juste qu'ils rompent pour remporter le pari » Dit Peter, un air renfrogné au visage

« Hé c'est vrai, le pari ! » se réveilla James « Peter a raison, tu veux juste que je rompe avec elle à cause du pari mais ça n'arrivera pas. Tu ne vas pas gagner. À la fin des dix jours, elle m'aimera, je te le promets… Et maintenant, si tu m'excuses, je dois retrouver Lily et la convaincre que je ne suis pas un pervers ou ce truc dont elle m'a traité »

Quand James eut quitté le dortoir, Sirius se retourna vers Peter « Etais-tu vraiment obligé de lui rappeler le pari ? »

« Relax, Pat', ils ne tiendront jamais dix jours » Le rassura Remus

--

Lily fulminait quand elle descendit les escaliers et traversa la salle commune. Elle alla même jusqu'à grommeler quelque chose entre ses dents ressemblant à "quel crétin" quand elle passa à côté des maraudeurs qui jouaient toujours aux échecs.

Mais aussitôt qu'elle eut grimpé les marches de son propre dortoir et fermé la porte derrière elle, ses fulminations se transformèrent en rires. Elle était très fière d'elle. Quel meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de James que de tourner tout ce qu'il disait en dispute ? De plus, quand il réaliserait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par 'la partie physique' de leur relation, il aurait une raison de plus de vouloir la quitter.

Cependant, ce baiser était incroyable. Son sourire s'élargit rien qu'en y repensant. La manière dont ses mains lui effleurait le dos, la façon dont il la serrait contre lui. Sa langue explorant ses lèvres, ses lèvres explorant sa bouche. Son ventre papillonnait rien qu'à y repenser.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si contente ? » Demanda Sam en sortant de la salle de bain

« Sam ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un »

« Et bien je suis là » Confirma-t-elle « Maintenant réponds à ma question »

« J'étais avec James » Expliqua Lily « Et je crois que c'est presque fini »

« En seulement deux jours ! » S'exclama Sam « Je suis impressionné. Allez, partage, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Et bien, on a commencé par discuter un peu… » Démarra Lily en racontant toute l'histoire à sa meilleure amie. Elle mentionna le baiser mais sans lui donnant toute l'importance que ça avait. Elle fit passer ça pour un baiser normal, sans passion.

« Ouah, c'est incroyable. » Dit-elle en riant lorsqu'elle essaya d'imaginer la tête de Potter bégayant qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que Lily était grosse.

« Je sais, je suis fière de moi » Acquiesça Lily avec une mimique suffisante

« Alors, tu n'es pas heureuse maintenant que c'est fini d'avoir fait confiance à mon plan génial ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

« Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux » Répondit-elle dans un soupir. Ou du moins, elle espérait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

Des coups frappés sur la porte interrompirent les deux filles. Une étudiante de deuxième année l'ouvrit et dit « Lily, James Potter est devant les escaliers et crie ton nom. Pour l'amour de tous les Gryffondors, voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît, descendre et lui parler ? »

« Quoi ? » Glapit Lily en perdant son sourire

« Il est en bas, criant ton nom en disant qu'il est désolé » expliqua la petite fille

Lily soupira, remercia l'étudiante et regarda Sam « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Tu dois descendre » Lui répondit-elle

« Bien, juste bien. Quand je pensais m'en être débarrassé, il est de retour. » Grogna Lily en redescendant vers la salle commune.

Alors qu'elle approchait de la fin de l'escalier, elle vit James avec ses bras écartés debout à l'une des entrées. Il semblait fatigué, comme si crier l'avait épuisé.

« Tu vas arrêter d'hurler, oui ? » Cracha-t-elle

« Lily, merci » S'empressa-t-il de dire en la voyant arriver. « Je suis désolé, j'ai été un crétin. Tu avais raison, j'avais tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre la pression comme ça »

Avait-elle entendu correctement ? Etait-il en train de s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ?

« Lily, s'il te plaît, tu me pardonnes ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant avec espoir

Merde ! Il s'excusait vraiment pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

« Je ne sais pas James Potter » Prononça-t-elle finalement « Tu m'as dit des choses vraiment blessantes »

« Je sais… Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais en tête… je n'aurais jamais dû… Lily, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu me pardonnes » La supplia-t-il

Par Merlin, c'était horrible !

« S'il te plaît Lily. Trouve la force quelque part dans ton cœur de me pardonner »

Pathétique, complètement pathétique.

« S'il te plaît » Répéta-t-il encore une fois en la regardant avec des yeux brillants.

« D'accord, oui, je te laisses encore une chance » Finit-elle par accepter en descendant les dernières marches.

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de dire « Tu es fabuleuse, tu sais ? Vraiment fabuleuse »

Lily se contenta de sourire. Ça allait être plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait prévu au départ.

« Donc, Lily, je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on reste un peu ensemble. Je veux dire, il est à peine quatre heures, on peut aller se promener dehors ou faire quelques devoirs ensemble » Proposa-t-il

« Bonne idée » Accepta-t-elle. « Allons près du lac, c'est magnifique à cette période de l'année »

Ils se mirent donc en route après avoir été récupérer leurs affaires scolaires. James jubilait et apprit à ses amis qu'il avait récupéré Lily tandis que celle-ci déclara piteusement à Sam qu'elle et James étaient toujours ensemble.

Rapidement, ils prirent place sous le gros chêne à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où l'eau affleurait. C'était une magnifique journée sans nuage. De plus, il faisait inhabituellement chaud dehors. Ni James ni Lily n'eurent besoin de leur veste, leurs uniformes convenant parfaitement à la température.

La plupart du temps, ils étaient silencieux, posant juste quelques questions sur ce qu'ils devaient faire ou demandant pour emprunter quelques notes. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux déposait sa plume et regardait vers le lac les légères vagues.

Parfois, ils s'interrompaient simplement pour regarder l'autre travailler comme Lily le faisait actuellement. Elle l'aperçut mettre un parchemin qu'il venait de terminer sur le côté, sûrement le devoir d'Enchantement qu'elle avait fini la veille.

« Comment ça ce passe avec ce devoir ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

« Hm, ça va je pense » Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au papier

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, c'est bon » Assura-t-il mais une minute plus tard, il ajouta « En fait, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu ne voudrais pas y jeter un œil ? Tu sais, pour être sûr que ça va »

« Bien sûr » Accepta-t-elle en lui souriant. Elle tendit la main pour prendre le parchemin et quand, pendant un court instant, leurs doigts se touchèrent, elle sentit un frisson sur sa peau. C'était comme un lien puissant brûlant leur peau là où ils se touchaient.

Presque aussi vite que c'était arrivé, Lily retira sa main, le devoir avec elle. « Pardon » Murmura-t-elle

« C'est rien » Dit James, incapable de détourner le regard.

« Alors, je vais lire ça » Dit-elle doucement en brisant le contact visuel pour lire son travail.

Cependant, James demeurait incapable de regarder autre chose qu'elle. Ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsque leurs mains s'étaient touchées avait fait accélérer son cœur. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de pareil juste en touchant une fille. Mais Lily était différente, il le savait déjà. Il y avait quelque chose avec elle, quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, qui l'attirait irrémédiablement vers elle. Le baiser de tout à l'heure et le moment qu'ils venaient de partager n'étaient que des preuves de ça. Même quand il posait simplement ses yeux sur elle, il sentait que c'était différent.

Elle ne faisait que lire un parchemin et pourtant lui semblait magnifique. Ses longs cheveux roux voletaient doucement sous le vent. Sa peau était brillante comme si le soleil d'été n'était pas loin. Elle était superbe, particulièrement avec le paysage et le lac bleu derrière elle.

« C'est vraiment bon » Dit-elle en relevant la tête de son devoir d'enchantement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je suis impressionnée » Répondit-elle

« J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps » L'informa-t-il « j'ai commencé hier soir et je viens juste de finir »

« En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi Flitwick te met de si bonnes notes. » Lui avoua-t-elle « Tu écrit vraiment très bien »

« Merci » dit-il en détournant les yeux, un peu embarrassé

« Je le pense vraiment » continua Lily « Tu as une bonne plume. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un devoir mais tu as une manière de choisir les mots qui donne une impression d'unité… Tu as déjà pensé à en faire ton métier ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, étonné qu'elle fasse une telle suggestion.

« Devenir écrivain ou journaliste » Illustra-t-elle

« Tu te moques de moi ? » Questionna-t-il

« Je suis sérieuse à mort » Assura-t-elle. « C'est génial ! Ca fait longtemps que je le sais… D'abord, promets-moi de ne pas me faire baisser dans ton estime pour ce que je vais dire mais quand Binns a fait passer ce devoir comme exemple en cinquième, je savais que c'était le tien »

« Hein ? »

« Souviens-toi, en cinquième, en histoire de la magie. C'était un devoir sur les conséquences de la guerre de 1856 sur la classe moyenne et c'était exceptionnel, sûrement la meilleure rédaction que je me souviens avoir lue. Et j'ai supplié Binns de me dire qui l'avait écrit, je voulais absolument parlé avec l'auteur, qui qu'il soit. Finalement, il a cédé et dit que c'était toi. Du coup, j'ai été complètement dégoûté qu'un idiot comme toi puisse écrire quelque chose de si bien. J'ai fait la gamine et je ne t'en ai jamais parlé »

« Tu te souviens de ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me juger » Le prévint-elle, riant à moitié.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'en souviennes »

« C'était brillant et j'ai pensé que tu avais le droit de le savoir. Tu es un très bon écrivain et je pense que tu pourrais vraiment te faire une place avec ta plume » l'informa-t-elle

« Et bien, merci »

« Pas de quoi » Répondit-elle, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'ils étaient assis là, se regardant l'un l'autre, Lily sentit le besoin urgent d'embrasser James, mais pas comme la dernière fois. Cette fois, elle voulait l'embrasser pour elle-même. Elle voulait goûter à ses lèvres à nouveau, se laisser emporter par la passion.

Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et put sentir qu'il faisait la même chose. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Des papillons élurent domicile au creux de son ventre. L'odeur si particulière de James lui parvint au nez.

Ca, jusqu'au moment où « Si ce n'est pas Potter et la sang-de-bourbe »

Dans un parfait ensemble, Lily et James s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour voir Rogue s'approcher d'eux. Il portait toujours sa robe au-dessus de son uniforme scolaire et ses cheveux étaient aussi gras qu'à l'habitude.

« Comment tu l'as appelée ? » Demanda James en se remettant sur ses pieds. Ses yeux reflétaient la force et la conviction qui l'animaient alors qu'il faisait un pas vers le serpentard.

« Tu as parfaitement entendu, une sang-de-bourbe » Répéta-t-il de bonne grâce « je ne pensais que c'était vrai, tu sais. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais au point de fréquenter une sang-de-bourbe mais visiblement, j'avais tort »

« Retire-ça, Rogue » Le prévint James en grinçant des dents.

« Force-moi » Répliqua le jeune homme. Au cours de ses dernières années, Rogue était devenu de plus en plus provoquant avec les maraudeurs. C'était comme s'il souhaitait se battre avec eux, certainement pour avoir un jour la chance de les battre.

Un instant plus tard, James sortait sa baguette et la pointait directement sur Rogue. « Oh, tu peux être sûr que je vais le faire, Snivellus »

« James, arrête ça » Dit Lily en se relevant à son tour « il n'en vaut pas le peine »

« Alors, tu vas obéir à ta copine la _sang-de-bourbe_ ? » Questionna Rogue en insistant sur le dernier mot.

D'un léger mouvement du poignet et un sort murmuré entre ses lèvres, James envoya le serpentard une dizaine de mètres plus loin, le forçant à tomber sur le dos. « Ca lui apprendra » grogna-t-il.

« James, tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça, tu pourrais avoir de graves problèmes un jour… En plus, tu es préfet-en-chef, tu dois montrer l'exemple » Déclara Lily

« Je montre l'exemple, celui qui dit n'épargne pas un Serpentard qui a insulté ta petite amie » Répliqua James

Lily roula les yeux tant cette discussion était sans espoir.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à quelque chose pour empêcher James de tourmenter Rogue, celui-ci fut frappé par un sort et tomba en avant, dure comme du bois. Rogue marcha vers eux, une moue dégoûtée collée au visage. « Ne me tourne jamais le dos, Potter » cracha-t-il

Lily prit sa propre baguette et soupira avant de prononcer le contre-sort pour libérer James. Ceci, cependant, n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire car une fois qu'il se fut redressé, James était furieux. Il pointa sa baguette vers Rogue et murmura un autre sort, envoyant Rogue dix mètre plus loin, vers l'eau froide, gelée, du lac. Le corps de Rogue ressorti de l'eau avant d'y plonger de nouveau.

Il recommença le mouvement une fois de plus avant que Lily ne crie « Arrête ça tout de suite, James ! »

Lui obéissant, James bougea son poignet sur le côté et Rogue fut transporté sur l'herbe sèche, étalant de l'eau autour de lui alors qu'il touchait le sol. « Je m'amusais juste un peu » S'expliqua-t-il

« Ce n'est pas amusant, tu aurais pu le blesser ! » Contra Lily en se sentant s'énerver.

« Il va bien, il finit toujours par aller bien » Répliqua-t-il

« Je suis sérieuse. Ça suffit. Tu as torturé ce pauvre garçon pendant plus de six ans. Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant pour une toute une vie ? »

« Oh, allez Lily… » Dit-il « Tu as entendu comment il t'a appelée ? Il le méritait »

« J'ai entendu et, aussi horrible que ce soit, je sais que ce genre de préjudice existe même s'ils ne sont pas justes. C'est comme ça, j'ai appris à vivre avec et tu devrais aussi » Lui enseigna-t-elle.

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre car à cet instant, Rogue avait repris suffisamment de forces pour lui envoyer un autre sort. Cette fois, ce fut James qui fut propulsé une dizaine de mètres en arrière et heurta douloureusement le sol.

James se redressa presque immédiatement en posant une main sur sa tête, là où il avait touché le sol en premier. L'atroce mal de tête qu'il ressentait ne fit qu'accroitre sa fureur vers Rogue. Il se força à se relever juste au moment où Lily accourait vers lui en lui demandant si ça allait.

« Quel sale petit c.. » ragea-t-il en passant à côté de Lily pour se diriger vers Rogue. Sans le perdre de vue, il récupéra sa baguette et l'envoya valser contre l'arbre le plus proche où il le laissa suspendu à une branche.

« James, est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Lily en courant vers lui « Merlin, tu saignes ! »

Il toucha son front et s'aperçut que ses doigts étaient couverts de sang « Je vais bien, ça fait juste un peu mal… tu sais, quand Sirius et moi on s'en prend à lui, on ne le blesse pas trop physiquement. Il ne s'est jamais retrouvé avec un cratère saignant sur le front ! »

« James, laisse-moi te soigner. Ca a l'air douloureux » Dit Lily

« Non, non, c'est bon » lui assura James

« Non, James, je ne plaisante pas. Laisse-moi au moins le nettoyer… Rentrons au château, à la salle de bain des préfets en chef » Essaya-t-elle de le convaincre.

« Okay » Grommela-t-il

Ils reprirent donc leur chemin vers le château en enchantant leurs affaires pour qu'elles rejoignent elle-même leurs dortoirs. Ils oublièrent complètement Rogue, toujours suspendu dans son arbre, qui devrait attendre que quelqu'un ait pitié de lui pour descendre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle de bain des préfets qui était plus proche que celle des préfets-en-chef et Lily était en train d'essayer de nettoyer la blessure de James. Essayer seulement car à chaque fois qu'elle approchait son coton imbibé d'eau de son front, il s'éloignait en criant.

« James, vraiment, si tu ne me laisses pas nettoyer ça, ça va s'infecter »

« Tu n'as qu'à le laisser s'infecter alors »

« James, c'est juste de l'eau ! »

« N'empêche que ça pique » Se plaint-il

« James »

« Lily »

« Arrête ça ! » Elle saisit fermement le coton imbibé d'eau et le plaqua sur son front rapidement, laissant le tissu blanc virer au rouge. « C'était si horrible que ça ? »

« Non » Admit-il

Tenant sa tête entre les mains, elle attrapa alors un autre coton pour tamponner la plaie, ce qui fit sauter le jeune homme en l'air. « Par merlin, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« James, j'ai juste tamponné pour sécher la plaie avant qu'on puisse mettre un bandage. » L'informa-t-elle

« Non, tu dépasses la ligne là. Je t'ai déjà laissé rincer. Mais ça, n'y pense même pas ! » Répliqua-t-il en se maintenant à distance d'elle.

« Tu n'es qu'un bébé » S'amusa-t-elle

« Totalement faux »

Lily soupira et continua à sécher son visage. « Aie » S'écria-t-il. Lily se contenta de sourire à ses gémissements et ne s'arrêta pas. D'un mouvement brusque, il lui attrapa les poignets en la prenant par surprise. Lily éclata de rire et James arrêta de souffrir.

« Lâche-moi » Exigea-t-elle sans pour autant arrêter de rire

« Non tu vas recommencer à tamponner » Répliqua-t-il, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne le ferai pas »

« Promis ? »

« Promis » Répondit-elle. A peine eut-il lâché ses poignets qu'elle recommença à tamponner la plaie.

« Tu m'as menti ! » Glapit-il

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en utilisant une voix flirteuse.

Un sourire provoquant passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il s'avance vers elle et la chatouille. Elle rigola et se tortilla, oubliant complètement la blessure pour empêcher ses mains de la toucher.

« Arrête, arrête, arrête » hurlait-elle autant qu'elle riait.

« Hors de question » Répondit-il, une grimace sûre de lui au visage.

Elle attrapa ses mains, essayant de maintenir ses doigts serrés pour qu'il ne puisse plus la chatouiller. Après une minute ou deux de combat, elle gagna, le faisant arrêter. Elle releva son regard vers lui et se rendit alors seulement compte à quel point ils étaient proches.

C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté et que seuls restaient James et Lily. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du savon sur sa peau, les endroits qu'il avait oublié de raser ce matin, elle pouvait presque gouter son souffle. Son cœur battait à un rythme enragé et des papillons venaient d'apparaître dans son ventre. Elle le sentait s'approcher, il était si proche, leurs lèvres presque jointes …

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée »

Ils sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre. À l'entrée de la salle de bain se tenait une jeune préfète de sixième tenant sa serviette dans sa main.

« Je…je ne voulais pas » Commença la pouffsouffle

« C'est rien, on partait » la rassura Lily

Avec ça, James et Lily quittèrent la salle de bain, chacun se reprochant mentalement de ne pas avoir préféré celle des préfets en chef finalement. Ils voulaient désespérément ce baiser tous les deux mais ils savaient aussi que le moment était passé et qu'il ne reviendrait pas cette nuit.

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune en quelques minutes, se dirent au revoir et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait oublier le moment qu'ils avaient partagé, ne désirait l'oublier.

James soupira en poussant sa porte puis alla s'écraser dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Lui demanda Sirius en pointant son front.

« Snivellus » Répondit James

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Insulté Lily »

« Alors, tout va bien entre vous ? » Le questionna Remus

« Mieux que bien, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre » Répondit-il rêveusement

« Et elle ressent la même chose ? »

« J'espère »

--

« Pourquoi t'as l'air si heureuse ? » L'interrogea Kelsey au moment où Lily passait la porte

« Rien de précis » Répondit-elle

« Lily, tu étais avec James ? » Demanda Sam

« Ouaip »

« Lily, fais attention » La reprit Kelsey « Tu n'es pas en train de succomber, là ? »

« Quoi, moi ? Impossible » Dit Lily, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Bien sûr, elle avait passé de très agréables moments avec James mais elle ne succombait certainement pas au charme de James Potter. Elle détestait James Potter, le haïssait. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à l'apprécier soudainement, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bien parce qu'un moment on aurait dit que oui »

« Non, pas du tout » Répliqua Lily, semblant complètement affirmative « Je réfléchissait juste à ce que j'allais lui faire après »


	7. Jour 3

_Hello Every body, I'm Back ! Et j'emporte dans mon sac des succulants moments de Lily la Psycho... Rhaf, une minute de silence pour James. (Et pour les impatients, je vous rassure, le chap suivant est presque encore pire que celui-ci de ce côté...)_

_Merci pour vos reviews les gens ! Je suis passé en mode fainéantisme ces derniers, je sais, mais j'essaye de me reprendre piteusement... Et pour répondre à Bella, I'm the guy, t'as raison. Et sache que Pilay ne se vexe jamais. Presque. _

_Enjoy !_

**

* * *

**

**Se faire larguer par James**

**Chapitre 7**

**Jour 3**

« Lily, James vient d'entrer, tu devrais aller lui parler » Sam faisait des mouvements du menton vers James Potter qui venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle où Lily et ses amies étaient déjà installées.

« Je ne sais pas » Hésita la jeune fille

« Tu veux qu'il te largue, oui ou non ? » Demanda Kelsey

« Oui » Répondit faiblement Lily

« Alors tu n'as pas le choix. Va le trouver, empêche-le de manger avec ses amis et rend-le dingue » Continua Kelsey

« Oh bonne idée ! » Ajouta Sam « Ne le laisse pas s'asseoir avec ses amis, oblige-le à manger seul avec toi ! »

« Merlin, encore mieux que ça : Fais-le venir ici et manger avec nous ! Il n'y a rien de pire que de forcer un mec à abandonner ses amis pour rester avec les tiens ! » S'emballa Kelsey alors qu'elle parlait.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Peut-être que je devrais lui donner une pause. Je veux dire… On a presque été tout le temps ensemble ces deux derniers jours » Répliqua Lily

« Non » Répliquèrent simultanément Kelsey et Sam

Lily fut surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction.

« Tu ne peux pas… Si tu le laisses respirer ne serait-ce qu'un jour, tu devras tout recommencer au début. Tu dois être ennuyante et insupportable continuellement Lily » Lui expliqua Sam

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je vais faire » Confia Lily « Je lui ai donné un surnom ridicule, fait allusion à sa 'petite chose', l'ai accusé d'être gay, lui ai dit que s'embrasser était déjà dépasser les limites, l'ai accusé de regarder des magazines pornos et il a été blessé par Rogue de ma faute. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre »

« Wouah ça fait beaucoup en seulement deux jours » Siffla Sam

« Je sais et il est toujours là » S'exclama Lily

« Ok, ce gars est résistant » Constata Kelsey « Tu dois faire quelque chose de vraiment atroce, quelque chose qu'aucun mec normalement constitué ne pourra supporter »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Lily

« Je sais » Annonça Sam, une moue convaincue au visage « Pense à ce que détestent tous les garçons, surtout au début d'une relation »

« Les surnoms débiles ? » Proposa Lily sans conviction

« Non, idiote » Plaisanta Sam « L'engagement »

« L'engagement ? » Répéta Lily curieusement

« L'engagement » Acquiesça Sam, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

* * *

Lily observa James s'asseoir avec ses amis. Il prit un siège à côté de Peter, en face de Sirius et Remus. Il semblait vraiment heureux d'être là avec eux, comme si rien ne clochait dans sa vie.

Elle le regarda prendre une grosse patte de poulet et trois cuillères de pommes de terre dans son assiette. Après, il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il vida à moitié d'une seule gorgée.

Lily respira à fond avant de se lever et de se diriger vers lui. Elle se sentait mal de l'enlever ainsi de ses amis. Il n'était pas un si mauvais garçon, non ? Avait-il vraiment mérité son horrible plan ?

Elle était presque derrière lui quand elle l'entendit dire « Ca ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Reconnais-le, si Mandel cherche la compétition, c'est évident que je vais gagner. C'est un tel gamin. Tu te souviens en quatrième quand on avait transformé tous sa garde-robe en rose bonbon ? Sa tête valait de l'or ! »

« Et aussi quand il s'est mis à pleurer à cause de ça » Ajouta Peter

Ce sale petit crétin prétentieux. Comment avait-elle seulement pu penser qu'il ne le méritait pas ? Il était cruel, arrogant et suffisant. Il était effroyable. Elle détestait James Potter, le haïssait. Elle ne s'autoriserait plus jamais à se sentir désolée pour lui. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un déchet répugnant qu'elle trépignait d'impatience de déchirer en mille morceaux.

Après avoir entendu la conversation des maraudeurs, elle était déterminée plus que jamais à faire regretter à James le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle allait faire en sorte qu'il souhaite être mort.

« Devine qui c'est ? » Murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses yeux

« Hey » La salua-t-il

« J'ai dit, devine qui » Répéta-t-elle en pouffant après avoir parlé. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était réellement en train de faire une chose si idiote avec James mais c'était tellement immature et ennuyant que c'était parfait.

« Lily » Dit-il en se joignant à ce petit jeu

« Comment as-tu deviné ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant un siège à côté de lui

« J'ai eu de la chance » Répondit-il

« Peu importe, je pensais qu'on pourrait manger ensemble » Expliqua-t-elle en passant un bras autour de lui pour jouer dans ses cheveux.

« Okay, prend une assiette » L'enjoint-il en ignorant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'on joue avec ses cheveux, surtout quand c'était Lily, mais cela pouvait devenir énervant quand il essayait de manger en même temps. Il ne dit rien cependant, se disant que ça pourrait être pire.

« En fait, j'ai dit à mes amies qu'on mangerait avec elles » Expliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter « J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché »

« Heu… non » Mentit-il. Il détestait que les gens prennent des engagements pour lui sans même lui avoir posé la question.

« Super, tu viens ? » Dit-elle joyeusement

« C'est que… je suis déjà en train de manger » Déclara-t-il

« Et bien prend ton plat avec toi » Répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Que penses-tu de manger ensemble demain ? » Proposa-t-il

« Mais Jamesie-wamesie » Protesta-t-elle en introduisant un nouveau nom(1)

« Jamesie-wamesie ? » Répéta Sirius, semblant très amusée de la situation. De tous les maraudeurs, il était le seul à être capable de regarder droit dans leur direction. James la regardait de manière terrifiée en priant qu'il avait mal entendu. Peter et Remus avaient tourné la tête et regardaient ailleurs dans l'espoir de contenir leurs rires.

« C'est ça » Assura la jeune fille en envoyant un énorme sourire autour d'elle « Il est mon petit Jamesie-wamesie, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? »

« Jamesie-wamesie ? » Dit James en répétant la question de Sirius

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant un air offensé

« Non, c'est bien » Mentit-il avant d'ajouter sarcastiquement « J'adore ces petits noms que tu me donnes tout le temps »

Lily, même si elle avait très bien compris le sous-entendu dans sa voix, fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. « je sais, je les adore moi aussi »

« Moi aussi » Participa Remus en envoyant à James un regard amusé. « Jamesie-wamesie est sans doute le meilleur que j'ai entendu »

« Oh merci » Répondit Lily « Tu es si gentil »

« Tu sais Lily » Commença James en essayent d'échapper à la conversation « J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir mangé avec toi aujourd'hui mais j'ai promis à mes copains que je passerais un peu de temps avec eux, comme avant »

« Oh » Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à sa réponse « Je vois… je suppose que tu as raison… C'est juste, tu sais, je pensais que tu voudrais être avec moi… mais je ne suis que ta petite amie après tout… »

« Regarde comme elle a l'air triste » Commenta Sirius à James « Je ne veux vraiment pas me sentir responsable pour ça. Tu devrais l'accompagner, on comprendra »

« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça » grinça James entre ses dents. Il envoya un regard à Sirius pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas lui faire quitter leur côté de la table au profit de celui des filles.

« Bien sûr que tu peux » Enchérit Sirius « On ne t'en voudra pas, n'est-ce pas les gars ? »

« Pas du tout. De toute façon, on se voit au dortoir ce soir, non ? » Répondit Remus

« Oui, James, tu devrais vraiment passer du temps avec Lily » Ajouta Peter

« Vous êtres sûr ? » Demanda James en se sentant s'énerver alors qu'il posait la question

« Absolument » Affirma Remus avec un sourire

« Oh je suis si excitée ! » S'enjoua Lily en reprenant finalement la parole. De manière calculée, son visage rayonna, ses yeux brillèrent de joie et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi » Grogna James en se forçant à lui sourire (quoique ça ressemblait à une grimace)

« Tu vas adorer mes amies, elles sont si géniales » Dit Lily en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le guider vers leur côté de la table. « On va s'amuser, tu vas voir. Et c'est vraiment important pour moi qu'un gars avec qui j'ai l'intention de rester s'entende bien avec mes amies, tu sais ? Je veux dire, je veux que vous soyez capable de bien vous entendre pour les années à venir où nous serons ensemble. Leur amitié est aussi importante à mes yeux que notre relation »

« Ouais » Répondit évasivement James. Son esprit roulait à cent à l'heure cependant. Avait-il entendu correctement ? Avait-elle dit 'les années à venir' ? C'était seulement le troisième jour de leur relation et elle parlait déjà des années à venir ?

« Salut James » Le saluèrent Sam et Kelsey quand le jeune couple prit place face à elles.

« Salut » Marmonna-t-il en posant son assiette devant lui.

« Alors, Lily nous a dit que Rogue t'avais envoyé un méchant sort hier ? » Dit Sam en sachant parfaitement qu'il se mettrait sur la défensive.

« Non, ça ne s'est passé comme ça » Répondit-il

« Allons James, pas besoin de mentir. Ce sont juste mes amies, tu n'as pas besoin d'être macho et fier devant elles » Le réprimanda Lily. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses amies et ajouta « C'était vraiment un méchant sort, il a eu une énorme coupure sur le front »

« Ce n'était pas si grave » Insista James « Et je lui ai causé plus de torts que lui ne m'en a fait »

« Si tu le dis » Commenta Lily en roulant les yeux

« Hey, ne fais pas ça ! » La reprit-il « C'est vrai et tu le sais parfaitement »

« James, je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi » Lui fit-elle remarquer en faisant en même temps un mouvement vers ses amies pour leur faire comprendre de laisser l'histoire ainsi si ça lui faisait plaisir.

« Elle ment » Ne se démonta pas James en s'adressant à Sam et Kelsey « Snivellus ne pourra jamais me blesser vraiment sérieusement de toute sa vie »

« J'en suis sûre » Répondit Kelsey de manière moqueuse en faisant une moue de complicité vers Lily.

« Attends, je dis la vérité ! » S'entêta-t-il. Il était impossible que ces filles pensent vraiment que cet idiot de Rogue pouvait le blesser gravement quand même ?

« J'ai l'impression que ce sujet est un peu épineux » Intervint Sam « Si on parlait d'autre chose ? »

« Je dis la vérité » Murmura encore misérablement James sans trouver personne pour le croire. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux maraudeurs et voulut désespérément être avec eux. Ils étaient en train de rire et de prendre du bon temps alors que lui était bloqué ici avec Lily et ses amies, se sentant seul et faible.

« Tu aimes le Quidditch, c'est ça ? » Demanda Sam

« C'est phénoménal » S'enthousiasma James, soulagé que quelque chose qui le passionnait soit évoqué.

« Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention en fait » Affirma Sam avant d'ajouter « Mais si tu aimes ça, tant mieux pour toi »

Raté. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ait si peu de chance ? Comment la meilleure amie de sa petite amie pouvaient-elles ne pas aimer le Quidditch ? Comment était-il supposé se les mettre dans la poche maintenant ?

« Tu n'aimes pas y jouer ou tu n'aimes pas tout court ? » Demanda James avec l'espoir que la jeune fille choisisse la première suggestion.

« Je n'aime pas, simplement » Répliqua Sam « Je veux dire c'est juste un groupe de personnes qui volent en rond comme des idiots sur des balais en poursuivant des balles. Essaye de trouver l'intérêt ! »

James se sentit comme si on venait de lui donner un coup sur la tête. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Juste un groupe de personnes qui volent en rond sur des balais ? Poursuivre des balles ? Pas intéressant ? Cette fille n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était vraiment le Quidditch en fait. C'était le plus grand, le plus noble sport jamais inventé et les joueurs ne volaient certainement pas en rond comme des idiots derrière des balles.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout » Défendit-il « C'est un jeu rapide et excitant… Vais-je marquer ou le gardien va-t-il l'attraper ? Vais-je attraper le Vif d'or en premier ? Un cognard va-t-il me faire tomber de mon balai ? C'est à sentir le vent sur ton visage quand tu fends l'air et le plaisir de jouer simplement. C'est le plus beau sport du monde »

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que c'est chiant » Répondit Sam. C'était un horrible mensonge mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que James sache qu'elle se rendait avec entrain à chaque match de l'école et qu'elle trouvait les règles fascinantes.

« Je ne comprends pas » S'exclama-t-il tant il était lui passionné par le sujet

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je trouve ça chiant, c'est tout » Répliqua Sam

« Ok, assez » Les interrompit Lily « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de Quidditch »

James la regarda sans y croire ses oreilles. Venait-elle de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de Quidditch ? Non, se rassura-t-il lui-même, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle n'aime pas ça elle aussi. Après tout, il cherchait toujours des yeux sa tête rousse quand il volait, pour s'assurer qu'elle soit là.

« Oh James » Dit Lily en sortant une carte de son sac « Tu dois signer ça »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda-t-il en regardant la carte postale de joyeux anniversaire avec un gros gâteau sur le devant.

« C'est la carte d'anniversaire de ma mère » Expliqua Lily en le regardant dans l'expectative.

Si James avait été en train de boire quelque chose en ce moment, il aurait certainement tout recraché sur la table. Avait-il entendu correctement ? Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il signe la carte d'anniversaire de sa mère ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air contente de voir une lueur terrifiée dans son regard.

« Je ne connais pas ta mère » Affirma-t-il vivement

« Et alors ? »

« Lily, c'est le troisième jour que nous sortons ensemble, je ne pense pas que ce serait approprié que je signe cette carte » Répondit-il

« Tu sais, je pense qu'on va y aller » Les interrompit Kelsey en emmenant Sam avec elle.

Lily ignora le départ de ses amies pour interroger James. « Pas approprié ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ta mère veut vraiment une carte d'un mec qu'elle ne connaît même pas »

« Mais je lui ai déjà tout dit à ton sujet »

« Quoi ? » Glapit-il. Lily lui filait définitivement la trouille.

« Oui, je lui ai dit que tu étais beau, que tu avais des cheveux noirs toujours emmêlés, que tu avais de magnifique yeux, que tu étais marrant, intelligent, préfet-en-chef et que nous avions une merveilleuse relation tous les deux. » Répondit-elle rêveusement

« Mais… on n'est ensemble que depuis trois jours » Lui rappela-t-il nerveusement

« Mais ça semble comme tellement plus » Assura-t-elle « En plus, maman a dit que tu étais pratiquement un membre de la famille maintenant »

James pouvait sentir ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc. Un membre de la famille ?

« Maintenant, signe la carte » Le reprit Lily

« Je pense toujours que ce n'est pas approprié » Insista-t-il

« James, ce serait grossier de ne pas signer. Maman m'a dit que c'était comme si elle te connaissait déjà à travers tout ce que je lui ai dit sur toi. » Dit Lily en lui souriant amoureusement.

Etait-ce normale pour une petite amie d'être ainsi ? Sa mère en savait-elle assez sur lui après seulement trois jours qu'il passait avec Lily pour le considérer de la famille ? Non, certainement pas, décida-t-il.

« Signe ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une plume.

James sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement et pas dans le bon sens. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose à dire mais Lily n'accepterait jamais qu'il refuse. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et prit la plume. Il sentait sa main trembler alors qu'il ajoutait son nom à côté de celui de Lily, sachant que ce n'était pas normal du tout.

« Voilà » Déclara-t-il

« Bien » Dit-elle simplement avant de remettre la carte dans son sac. « Maintenant, maman sera sûre que nous allons rester ensemble pendant très, très, très longtemps »

James déglutit avant de demander « Quoi ? »

« Oui maintenant que tu as signé la carte, toute ma famille pourra voir à quel point tu te soucies de moi et que nous nous appartenons. » Répondit-elle « Pense à ça, mon cœur, c'est la première carte d'une longue série qui sera signée de nos deux noms »

James sentit son estomac se contracter encore et son cœur accélérer. Les mots de Lily se répétaient dans son esprit. Elle prévoyait de rester avec lui pendant une longue période. C'était effrayant. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre d'engagement, pas après trois jours.

Lily resta assise à sa place, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir en courant pour éclater de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire signer cette carte mais voir une telle terreur dans ses yeux était attrayant. Et le côté le plus marrant était que l'anniversaire de sa mère était en avril, pas en septembre.

Son sourire fana un peu quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas craqué. N'importe quel autre garçon sain d'esprit l'aurait plaquée pour avoir essayé de lui faire signer la carte d'anniversaire d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. James était vraiment très résistant et allait devoir corser encore un peu le jeu.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Demanda Lily en plaçant sa main sur la cuisse de James, juste comme elle l'avait fait l'autre jour à la bibliothèque. Elle sentit un léger, démoniaque, sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle était déterminée à tout faire pour le faire fuir.

« Quoi ? » Questionna-t-il en buvant son verre d'eau

« Je parlais de toi avec ma mère » Commença-t-elle « et elle m'a dit que les plus petits se comportaient comme de vrais tigres au lit » Elle donna une petite pression sur la haut de sa cuisse et lui envoya un sourire scandaleux.

Il s'étouffa quasiment avec son verre d'eau pendant qu'elle parlait. Il commença à tousser, essayant de dégager sa gorge de l'eau qu'il avait avalée de travers. Son visage passa par toute une gamme de rouges, dus non seulement à son presque étouffement mais aussi aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Ca va ? » S'assura-t-elle en lui tapant le dos. Elle retira sa main de sa jambe

« Très bien » Souffla-t-il. En ce moment, la chose qu'il désirait le plus était de sauter de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais été si choqué et embarrassé de sa vie entière.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? Es-tu un tigre ? » Insista-t-elle dans une pause séductrice sans le lâcher de ses yeux vert émeraude.

« Je, je ne sais pas » Grommela-t-il

« J'espère, pour le bien de ton mini- pé » Essaya-t-elle de dire mais il la stoppa en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Je n'ai pas de… » Commença-t-il à dire mais il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Lily pouffa quand il retira sa main de sa bouche. « Et si tu m'excuses une minute, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes » Mentit-il. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, qu'il mette de la distance entre eux, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait faire.

« Je t'attends » Dit-elle en plaçant ses mains devant elle pour les faire ressembler à des pattes griffues et de grogner comme un tigre.

James secoua la tête en se précipitant vers les toilettes. Effaçant sa précédente pensée, il comprit qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait rompre avec elle et vite. Il ne pouvait plus supporter une minute de plus de la compagnie de la psychotique Lily Evans et rien, pas même son bon côté, ne pourrait excuser son comportement. Non, il devait juste réfléchir à comment la plaquer.

Quand James eut atteint le grand hall, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau la plus proche. Il se plaça devant un évier et s'envoya une grande rasade d'eau froide à la figue pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait que cette relation avec Lily se termine.

A ce moment, ses trois meilleurs amis entrèrent dans la pièce. « James, on t'a vu cracher de l'eau dans presque toute la salle, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle est complètement folle » Répondit-il, ses yeux toujours écarquillés. « Je jure que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si dingue et imprévisible avant »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta Remus

« D'abord, il y a ses amies. Ca peut encore passer même si elles n'aiment pas le Quidditch. Elles font que Lily semble presque normale » Commença à expliquer James

« Ses amies ? » Questionna Sirius sans sembler convaincu.

« Ca empire » Coupa James « Elle m'a fait signer la stupide carte d'anniversaire de sa mère. Sa carte d'anniversaire ! On se fréquente depuis trois jours et je ne connais pas sa mère ! Je trouvais ça étrange mais je l'ai quand même fait. Après, elle a commencé à parler de nous au futur, comme dans des années »

« C'est bizarre » Confirma Peter

« Et ce n'est pas tout » Continua James « Après, elle a mis sa main sur ma jambe et m'a demandé si j'étais un tigre au lit. Et elle a grogné comme un tigre »

« Ce n'est pas si grave » Essaya de relativiser Sirius « Un peu déplacé mais pas grave »

« Elle a dit que j'en avait une petite et que c'était sa mère qui lui avait dit que ceux qui en ont une petite sont comme des tigres ! »

« Oh » Répondit Sirius « Ca, c'est insultant »

« J'en ai marre ! » Hurla James « Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Elle est complètement malade, je ne veux plus la voir. Aucune femme ne vaut ces tortures »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Le questionna Remus

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire ? La plaquer ! » Ragea-t-il

« Attends, attends, attends » Les interrompit Peter « Tu ne peux pas la quitter »

« Et pourquoi par Merlin je ne pourrais pas faire ça ? » S'énerva James

« Le pari » Lui rappela Peter « Tu ne peux pas gagner si tu n'es pas avec elle à la fin des dix jours »

« C'est vrai » Se reprit James. Rester avec Lily Evans valait-il l'argent du pari ? Pouvait-il supporter ses non- qualités pour sept autres jours ? Bien sûr qu'il pouvait. Une semaine, ce n'était pas le lac à boire. De plus, elle avait quelques bons côtés. Quand elle n'agissait pas comme une dingue, elle était vraiment super. Il pouvait certainement rester avec elle le temps de prendre l'argent de Sirius. Après tout, il avait déjà tenu trois jours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Lui demanda Sirius « Je veux dire, d'après ce que tu dis, elle ne va vraiment pas bien cette fille… Donc je suppose que je vais gagner l'argent »

« Pas si vite Patmol » Répliqua James « Je reste avec elle »

« Quoi ? » Demandèrent Remus et Sirius en chœur.

« Je vais tout faire pour gagner l'argent même si ça veut dire rester avec elle encore sept jours » Confirma-t-il

« C'est le bon esprit, Prongs ! » L'encouragea Peter en lui donnant une tape enthousiaste sur le dos.

A ce moment précis, les quatre garçons entendirent le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se turent immédiatement. Ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un soit au courant du pari, juste au cas où. Ils entendirent les pas se rapprocher d'eux sans qu'ils se sachent de qui il pouvait s'agir.

« Mon bébé ! Je t'ai trouvé ! » Prononça la voix de la rousse dont ils étaient juste en train de parler. Elle pouffa et envoya un énorme sourire à James, ses yeux montrant qu'elle s'était impatientée de son retour.

Les yeux de James s'agrandir par le simple fait de la voir là. Son cœur accéléra rien qu'à voir l'air effrayant qui trônait sur son visage. C'était comme voir un innocent lapin sans défense devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Elle semblait trop joyeuse pour son propre bien. Le ton de sa voix lui faisait peur également. C'était très aigu, comme la voix d'un enfant en manque d'affection.

« J'étais sûr que tu y parviendrais » Répondit-il en envoyant un regard à ses amis qui signifiait qu'il craignait pour sa propre santé mentale.

« Alors tu te cachais ici ? » le questionna-t-elle d'un ton taquin

« On ne se cachait, j'avais juste besoin de m'asperger un peu d'eau » Lui expliqua-t-il. Il s'arrêta un moment avant de demander « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je te cherchais » Dit-elle, sa voix était toujours très claire et haut perchée. Son nez se fronçait légèrement mais elle lui souriait toujours radieusement.

« On doit y aller » Intervint rapidement Sirius

« Oui, allons-y » Le suivit Peter

« Je vous accompagne » Termina Remus. Les trois garçons sortirent de la pièce en laissant James seul avec Lily. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se douter à quel point James avait raison à propos de la folie de Lily.

« Je pense que je vais devoir y aller aussi Lily » Tenta James « Il faut vraiment que je commence mes devoirs »

« Quelle bonne idée ! » S'enthousiasma Lily en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre « On peut les faire ensemble ! Partenaires de devoirs »

« Non, non » Répliqua-t-il vivement « J'ai dit devoir ? Je voulais dire Quidditch ! J'ai un entraînement »

« Super, je viens te regarder » Répondit-elle sans se démonter.

« Tu ne devrais pas. Je veux dire, c'est juste un entraînement de Quidditch, rien d'intéressant. Vraiment, tu vas t'ennuyer si tu viens » Lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton la suppliant presque pour qu'elle ne vienne pas.

« Mais James, si tu aimes ça, j'aime ça » Lui assura-t-elle de sa voix si haute et aigue.

« Bien »Grommela James « Merveilleux »

« Viens, retournons à la tour pour aller chercher ma veste et ton équipement » Dit-elle en prenant le chemin de la salle commune des gryffondors.

James la suivit mais ne parla pas. C'était à peine s'il écoutait son babillage incessant à propos de comment c'était déroulée sa journée. D'habitude, il détestait les filles qui monologuaient sur elle-même continuellement mais là, il était content de ne pas avoir à intervenir. Il avait le temps qu'elle récupère sa cape pour prévenir son équipe de Quidditch d'un entraînement surprise, tâche qui ne serait pas aisée.

Heureusement pour lui, il aperçut son attrapeur dans le grand hall. « Amanda, tu n'as pas oublié qu'on avait entraînement dans vingt minutes ?» Lui cria-t-il. La pauvre quatrième année sembla très confuse mais lui promit d'être sur le terrain dans vingt minutes, prête à jouer.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Lily dit le mot de passe et ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune. « ne pars pas sans moi, je vais juste chercher ma cape »

« D'accord » Répondit-il. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que son gardien et un de ses poursuiveurs étaient dans la salle. Dès que Lily eut disparu par les escaliers, il se précipita vers eux pour leur demander de se rendre sur le terrain. Ensuite, il courut vers les dortoirs des garçons, frappant sur toutes les portes pour ordonner à ses joueurs de venir s'entraîner en urgence. Il redescendit avant que Lily ne soit revenue.

Pendant ce temps, Lily était dans sa chambre à se plaindre de James avec Kelsey et Sam. « Il n'a toujours pas craqué ! » S'énerva-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir « Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que la fausse carte d'anniversaire suffirait mais ça n'a pas marché. Et Merlin m'est témoin que quand j'ai encore faire référence à sa petite taille et agit comme une folle, il a à peine été effrayé. Mais il n'a toujours pas rompu ! »

« Wouah, il est résistant » Remarqua Sam

« Merci miss évidence. Je ne l'avais pas encore compris » Dit sarcastiquement Lily « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis encore capable de tenir à ce rythme-là. C'est moi qui vais finir par devenir vraiment folle »

« Continue comme ça, il va craquer » La rassura Kelsey

« Et s'il ne craque pas ? » Gémit Lily

« Il le fera. Contente-toi d'être vraiment insupportable pendant l'entraînement »

« Mais j'ai été insupportable toute la journée ! » Se plaignit Lily

« Il ne sera plus capable de tenir longtemps, je te promets » Répondit Sam.

« J'espère sinon je vais finir en thérapie avant de m'être débarrassée de lui. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir encore sourire, ma mâchoire me fait mal ! » geignit la jeune fille.

« Bonne chance ! » La supporta Kelsey alors que Lily redescendait les escaliers.

Lily ronchonnait silencieusement alors qu'elle se rendait vers la salle commune où l'attendait James. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore être avec elle. Elle se serait plaquée elle-même si cela avait été possible. Il était impossible qu'une personne se respectant un tant soi peu elle-même puisse supporter une personne comme Lily-la-folle aussi longtemps. Non seulement elle était cinglée et lunatique mais elle pourrait faire passer Lord Voldemort pour une meilleure option de rendez-vous.

Une fois arrivée en bas, elle prit une grande respiration pour se donner de l'énergie. Elle avait besoin d'être mentalement préparée pour le round suivant pour se faire larguer par James. Ce plan était sans doute une des choses les plus fatigantes qu'elle ait eu à faire. Elle ferma les paupières une minute comme si cela pouvait suffire à retrouver assez de forces pour affronter James.

« Tu es prête ? » Lui demanda celui-ci. Il semblait un peu anxieux également.

« Bien sûr » Répondit-elle en lui souriant. Quand il ne la regarda pas, elle passa sa main sur sa mâchoire en grimaçant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que feindre des faux sourires toute une journée était si fatiguant… Et elle avait encore une longue nuit devant elle.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et Lily balança leurs bras tout le chemin, espérant que ça l'ennuierait autant qu'elle. Au point où elle en était, elle espérait que chaque petit détail l'ennuierait.

Malheureusement pour elle, il ne fit pas de commentaires à propos de ça. Il était trop concentré sur son pari avec Sirius- il fallait qu'il gagne. Peu importe à quel point il avait envie de pousser Lily dans le grand lac et de ne jamais plus la voir, il se devait de rester calme. Il devait encore sortir quelques jours avec elle. Sept jours pour être précis. Sept longs et infernaux jours.

« Je n'ai été qu'à un entraînement de Quidditch avant » Précisa Lily alors qu'ils s'approchaient du terrain

« Alors tu sais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à voir » Tenta-t-il dans l'espoir vain qu'elle fasse demi-tour.

« Je trouve que c'est fascinant. » Répondit-elle « Surtout quand tu regardes ton prince en armure dorée qui joue »

« Oh »

« Tu ne me demandes pas qui je suis venue voir jouer ? »

« Qui ? » Questionna-t-il alors qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il comptait silencieusement les minutes le séparant de son envol au loin de sa folie.

« Travis Harper » Dit-elle. Travis avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente et avait été le petit ami de Lily quand elle était en troisième. Elle n'était bien sûr jamais venue le voir jouer en-dehors des matchs mais elle espérait qu'entendre parler de ses ex énerverait James.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, c'était un petit-ami tellement merveilleux ! » Lui expliqua-t-elle « Il était tellement intelligent et doué. Oh et il embrassait si bien » Elle regarda James alors qu'elle parlait et remarqua qu'il avait à peine réagi à son dernier commentaire. C'était en bonne voie, il était en train de baisser les bras. L'ancien James Potter aurait sûrement bondi à l'évocation d'un autre garçon embrassant Lily. Après tout, il n'avait jamais hésité à lancer un sort aux garçons qui lui demandaient simplement un rendez-vous. Maintenant, cependant, il n'avait même pas cillé. Elle était doucement mais sûrement en train de le perdre.

« Bien, nous y voilà » Commenta James sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait

« ok… Alors je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à choisir un siège et regarder alors » Dit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil aux énormes gradins autour d'elle.

« Bien… moi je vais me changer puis m'entrainer donc… euh…à plus tard » Répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

« Salut » Répondit-elle en prenant la direction opposé.

Le temps qu'elle rejoigne la tribune des gryffondors et prenne un siège, l'entraînement avait commencé. Elle regarda les sept formes voler ensemble si haut qu'on aurait dit qu'elles voulaient aller toucher la lune. Elle remarqua que James survolait le sol et libérait les balles. D'abord, il prit le Vif-d'or qui s'envola immédiatement de sa main. Ensuite, il prit les Cognards qu'il envoya un par un dans le ciel à l'aide d'une batte. Finalement, il se saisit du Souaffle qu'il garda sous le bras alors qu'il retournait vers les autres joueurs.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Lily, la petite conférence de James à ses joueurs prit fin et ils se mirent à jouer. Lily regarda James et les deux autres poursuiveurs se passer la balle alternativement en se rapprochant de plus en plus du gardien.

Elle sourit quand elle vit James se saisir du Souaffle et l'envoyer directement à travers un des anneaux. Elle ne pensait pas que le tir rentrerait mais la balle était passée à quelques millimètres des mains du gardien.

Réalisant la raison pour laquelle elle était venue à l'entrainement, Lily sauta sur ses pieds et commença à crier « Yes ! Bravo James, t'es le meilleur ! » Elle se sentait comme une idiote à crier ainsi juste pour un entrainement mais c'était ce qu'il fallait pour le dégoûter totalement.

Elle vit un des poursuiveurs s'approcher de James pour lui parler et Lily espéra que c'était pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. James serait obligé de répondre que c'était sa folle copine et finalement, il la plaquerait.

Après encore quelques minutes de cris de soutien, elle se rassit et admira à quel point James était un bon voleur. Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, l'école entière n'arrêtant pas de clamer qu'il était un des meilleurs qu'on ait vu ses dernières années, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point il était doué. Par le passé, à chaque fois qu'elle était venue à un match, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à lui. En fait, elle faisait tout comme s'il ne jouait même pas.

Mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui. Elle devait faire attention à lui. Elle devait observer chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Elle détestait devoir l'admettre mais, même si elle n'avait pas dû se forcer à le regarder pour le bien du plan, elle aurait été incapable de retirer ses yeux de lui. La manière dont il filait à toute vitesse d'un côté à l'autre en se dégageant de situations difficiles le rendait presque intouchable, comme s'il maitrisait les cieux. Quand il se précipitait pour attraper le souaffle, elle pouvait presque sentir à quel point ses bras étaient forts et son attention aiguisée.

Elle le regarda marqué à nouveau et bondit sur ses pieds une fois de plus. « C'est mon homme ! Bravo, beau tir James ! Wohou ! » Cria-t-elle dans le vide en frappant des mains.

Elle était si concentrée dans son petit spectacle qu'elle ne le vit pas voler vers elle. « Lily, s'il te plaît, arrête » la pria-t-il

« Quoi ? »

« S'il te plaît, arrête de crier »Demanda-t-il « Ca distrait tout le monde »

« J'essaye juste de montrer mon soutien »

« Je sais et j'apprécie… C'est juste que c'est distrayant quand tu es concentré et que tu essayes de garder ton attention » Dit-il. Le regard dans ses yeux était authentique, comme s'il suppliait avec son cœur et pas avec sa tête.

« Si tu veux » Accepta Lily, sachant à quel point il serait frustré quand elle recommencerait une minute plus tard.

« Merci » Dit-il avant de remonter sur son balai et de s'envoler les cheveux au vent.

Lily se rassit et regarda l'entraînement se poursuivre. James évita un cognard qui se dirigeait droit sur sa tête et se mit à voler autour du terrain en donnant ordre et conseil à ses joueurs. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait à côté de quelqu'un et discutait un instant sur leur jeu.

Un moment plus tard, il retourna avec les poursuiveurs et recommença a à s'entrainer lui-même. Il passa le souaffle à Steve, un cinquième année qui venait d'entrer dans l'équipe, qui le lança vers le goal. Le gardien stoppa la balle immédiatement en volant rapidement vers la gauche. Il rendit la balle à James qui la passa à nouveau à Steve.

Ils continuèrent à se faire des passes un instant avant que Steve ne fasse un excellent tir et reçoive les félicitations de son capitaine. Lily sourit au geste, sachant que Steve était nouveau dans l'équipe.

Quelques instants plus tard, James tira de nouveau, la balle se faufilant facilement dans l'anneau central. Lily se mit sur ses pieds, mains en position pour applaudir, mais elle se stoppa avant de le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas chasser le regard suppliant de James de son esprit. Il semblait si innocent, si sincère. Bien sûr, son plan original était d'embarrasser le jeune homme malgré sa demande mais elle était incapable de le faire. Elle ne voulait plus voir cette douleur dans son regard noisette.

Lily se rassit sur son siège, l'observant faire un autre essai que le gardien bloqua cette fois. Elle l'étudia alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait dire qu'il travaillait dur, faisant ce qu'il aimait faire.

Lily fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi même elle était là. D'où venait ce besoin de le rendre si misérable, de faire de sa vie un tel enfer ? L'avait-il vraiment mérité ?

Elle secoua la tête. C'était fini pour ce soir, elle en avait fait assez. Elle en avait fait plus que ce que subisse la plupart des hommes en une vie, elle pouvait bien lui laisser la fin de sa soirée.

Lily se remit debout et descendit doucement les escaliers vers l'herbe verte du terrain. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à James avant de se tourner vers château. Elle devait avoir avancé d'une quinzaine de mètres quand elle entendit « Lily, attends »

« Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant » Dit la jeune fille à James qui avait volé jusqu'à elle.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne au château ? » Lui proposa-t-il

« Je pense que ça ira » Répondit-elle

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui » Affirma-t-elle avant d'ajouter « Et James, tu es vraiment doué pour ça »

« Le quidditch ? »

« Oui » Confirma-t-elle. Et même si c'était ce qu'elle avait en tête au moment où elle l'avait dit, dans son cœur, elle sentait quelque chose de différent. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais ce n'était plus du Quidditch qu'elle parlait.

* * *

_1. Jamesie-Wamesie semble signifier quelque chose en anglais parce que c'est un sobriquet qui revient régulièrement sur les blogs et autres de gens s'appelant James mais je n'ai pas du tout d'idées de quelque chose ressemblant en français. _


End file.
